Lightning Strikes Twice
by HeadedForHell
Summary: Gwen is told Rhys is dead. Distraught her and Owen go to the Hub, but disaster strikes, and one is left fighting for their life... Is life really worth it, whn so many things that you take for granted can go wrong? Chapter 23 finally up, sorry folks!
1. Critical

**I don't own Torchwood, much as I'd like to. Russell T. Davies and the BBC do.**

Okay, this is how it goes: Rhys is dead. Owen takes Gwn to the hub, but on the way disaster strikes...

* * *

**Lighting Strikes Twice**

Gwen looked around. Tears were pouring down her cheeks, but she had barely noticed them. Why did life have to be so damn complicated? Rhys had left her just a week ago. Then this morning Andy, her old police colleague had turned up at her flat. She had known it was going to be bad by the way he looked at her. He had to tell her that Rhys had been found murdered in a ditch at 3am. She glanced at the clock. 10am. She should've been at work, but she couldn't even bring herself to stand up. Her mobile was in her hand. She wanted it to ring. But she wanted it to be Rhys. She wanted to apologise to him. She wanted to tell him to come home. She wanted to hug him and never let go.

* * *

Just then someone started hammering on her front door. "Open this door Gwen!". It was Owen.

"Fuck off!" yelled back before dissolving into more tears.

"No!" Owen shouted back. "I'm on orders! Jack is ready to kill you! He wants to know why you haven't turned up!"

"Well he's gonna have to wait 'til tomorrow, isn't he!".

"Open this door, Gwen, or I'll break it!". Gwen knew that he would follow that threat through. Slowly she stood up and opened the door to face Owen.

"Bloody hell" was all he could say when he saw her face. Then all at once his expression changed. He put his arms round his distraught colleague and held her tight as she sobbed on his shoulder. He stroked her hair.

"What's the matter, babe?" He whispered.

"It's Rhys" she mumbled quietly, "He's dead".

"What are you talking about?!" Owen asked.

"His body was recovered this morning. He was murdered!" Owen hugged Gwen to him even tighter and they stood there in silence for a moment. But Owen's phone rang, causing Gwen to let go of him and stand staring into space.

Owen peered at the caller ID. It was Jack. He pressed the call button and jammed the phone to his ear. "What?".

In the Torchwood hub Jack Harkness pressed the speaker button on the Torchwood phone. "Why isn't Gwen here?" Jack asked. He could hear sobs in the background and he could only assume it was Gwen.

Owen's voice rang out through the hub. Both Tosh and Ianto turned to where Jack stood. "It's Rhys". Owen told them.

"What about Rhys?" Jack asked.

"He… he's dead, he was murdered. His body was found this morning".

Suddenly Jack couldn't think of anything to say. "Oh".

"Shall I take her to the hub?"

Jack thought for a moment.

"Yeah, it might be for the best" Jack told him. He glanced at Tosh and Ianto. Both of them looked shocked. Tosh saw him looking and hastily turned back to her computer screen. Ianto turned back to the coffee machine. Jack walked slowly towards the concealed door leading in and out of the hub. He wanted to wait their for Gwen and Owen. Las t time Rhys had wound up dead before the rift had opened Gwen had been so distraught. She was likely to lash out. He just hoped Owen had the sense to be nice.

* * *

Slowly Owen led Gwen over to his car and opened the passenger door. Slowly, as though in a daze Gwen slowly got into the car. Owen got into the driver seat and put the key in the ignition. The journey back to the hub was silent and seemed to take longer than usual. No-one spoke a word. Both of them were too wrapped up in their own thoughts. Owen turned to look at Gwen, to make sure she was okay. But, in the brief moment that Owen had not been concentrating on the road was enough for the car to swerve into a passing lorry…

Where the fuck were Gwen and Owen? That was the question going through Jack's mind. It had been 20 minutes since he had called Owen. It wasn't busy in Cardiff that morning, and it didn't take that long to get from Gwen's flat to the hub.

* * *

"Jack, Jack!". Jack turned round at the sound of his name. It was Tosh, she was running towards him. "It's Gwen and Owen" She said as soon as she reached him.

"What's happened?!" Jack asked in alarm.

"They've been in a car accident! They've both been taken to hospital".

"What the fuck happened?!" Jack asked.

"Owen's car swerved, and, well I don't know!". Tosh told him as they turned to walk back into the hub.

"Conditions?"

"Owen's got a couple of minor lacerations and a broken wrist"

"And Gwen?"

"She… she's critical. They don't know if she's going to pull through". Tosh looked at him. She was almost crying.

"Right, we're going visiting" Jack told her, "Go and tell Ianto, lock up the hub. Both of you meet me in the SUV in 5 minutes. Tosh ran off. Jack walked towards the place where they kept the SUV.

What've I done? That was all Owen could think about. Gwen might be dying. He wanted to see her, he didn't think he could really believe what had just happened without seeing. His wrist had been set in plaster. He had a couple of stitches in his cheek, but apart from that he was fine. Physically anyway. But Gwen wasn't, and he was the only person that could be blamed...

* * *


	2. Just Lost Control

Jack drove like a maniac all the way to the hospital. All three of them were silent. Tosh was crying, staring out of the tinted window. She couldn't see how the rest of Cardiff could be getting on with their lives. All she could think about was Gwen and Owen. Ianto was staring at his knees, a blank, unreadable expression on his face. Jack wanted to make sure his team were okay. That's what they were, _his _team. And nothing could change that. He swerved into the hospital car park and parked in the middle of two spaces. He jumped out of the SUV, locked it and hurried through the main entrance. He walked up to the reception desk, just as Tosh and Ianto joined him. "Hi, we're looking for Gwen Cooper and Owen Harper" He told the woman behind the desk. She typed the names into a computer.

"I can get someone to take you to see Owen Harper, but Gwen Cooper has just gone up to surgery. Behind Jack, Tosh and Ianto exchanged worried looks. _Surgery_. Were her injuries _really _that bad? Just then a Doctor appeared and they all went to check on Owen.

At the sound of people approaching Owen looked up. It was Jack, followed by Tosh and Ianto. "Look, Jack…" He began but Jack cut across him. "What the fuck happened?"

"I lost concentration. Look I promise it was an accident! I turned to check on Gwen! I just lost control! Jack, I'm so sorry!"

"You _just _lost control!? _Just_!? Gwen's in surgery because you _just _lost control!"

"What!?" Owen gasped.

"You mean no-one's told you?" Asked Tosh.

"No, they bloody well haven't!" Owen snarled.

"Shut it, you ungrateful bastard" said Jack, launching himself at Owen. Ianto and Tosh only just pulled him back in time.

"Jack!" Tosh shouted, "It's not Owen's fault!"

"Really?" Jack asked as he turned to look at her, "Who's fault is it then? Tell me that Tosh, 'cause I really don't know!".

Tosh turned back, angrily brushing away the tears that were slowly rolling down her cheeks. She needed Gwen. Gwen was always the best out of the two of them at coming up with replies to shut people up. But, she realised this wasn't the time for a witty reply. All they could do was sit and hope that Gwen would pull through.

Eventually a doctor came to discharge Owen. The four of them begged for news of Gwen, but all he could tell them was that she was still in surgery. The four of them left the hospital and split up. Owen headed to the nearest pub. Tosh walked slowly, as if in a trance, back to her small flat. Ianto walked quickly back to his house. Jack drove wildly back to the hub, where he seemed to live, taking out all his anger on the road.

Toshiko fumbled in her small handbag for her front door key and let herself in. Before she could stop herself she sank down to her knees and began to sob. Only this morning her and the boys had been laughing and joking about where Gwen was. They all thought she was _busy_ making it up with Rhys. But a few hours later an good morning had become one of the worst days of her life. Why had Owen taken his eyes off the road in the first place? Why had it gone so wrong? Was Gwen just unlucky? It was times like these that Tosh regretted ever agreeing to work for Torchwood. She hadn't had a proper relationship in years, apart from Mary, who was alien. She hardly ever spoke to her family, let alone saw them. She had no friends. She had no _time_…

As soon as he had been discharged the only thing that Own had wanted to do was get into the nearest pub. He was now sitting nursing a cold beer. It numbed the pain. It almost made him forget what he had done. _Almost._ He would never be able to forget that. The moment that the car had skidded passenger side on into the lorry. The moment he saw Gwen fly sideways, covered in blood. The realisation that he couldn't do anything. He had never felt so helpless in his life. And he never wanted to feel it again…

Ianto let himself in through the back door. He made himself a coffee and something to eat, but he wasn't hungry. He just sat staring into space. He couldn't believe something like this had happened. He walked to the front door, to see if there was any post. There was a bill and pile of cards. In the events of the day he'd completely forgotten that it was his birthday. He took them into his immaculate lounge and opened then all. And for the first time in what seemed like hours, a smile slowly spread across his face…

Jack frantically paced his office. He had asked the hospital to call him if there was any news on Gwen. How could something like this have happened? He turned to look at his desk. Amongst all the paperwork and stuff there was a small photograph in a frame. In it stood the whole team. Gwen was grinning, hair all round her face, hugging Tosh with her head on Owen's shoulder. Owen was looking at Gwen, a broad grin on his face. Ianto stood there looking at the three of them, as if to say who the hell do I work with? But you couldn't miss the smile on his face. And Jack himself? He stood proudly, arms folded, looking at the team he could call _his_. Why did everything have to go wrong???

_Why couldn't everything just stay the same. Nothing changing, no-one dying?_

* * *

Jack was wringing his hands, trying to tell himself that no news was good news. That was why he jumped about ten feet when the phone rang. He grabbed the receiver. "Hello?" he barked.

"Hi, is that Captain Jack Harkness?".

"Yes!" Jack said.

"It's the hospital, you wanted news on Gwen Cooper, I take it?".

"Yeah, so is she ok?" Jack asked.

"Well, her condition is stable but critical. She's in a coma. We don't know when she'll come out of it… if she comes out of it…".


	3. Questions

Right, I know this is a really short chapter, and a really rubbish one but bear with me. I'm going on holiday on Thursday, so this could be the last time I update this 'til next Saturday.

I don't own Torchwood

Please R&R!!!!!

* * *

"Stop playing games Jack, just tell us if she's gonna be okay" Owen snapped. Jack had called him, Tosh and Ianto into the board room.

"Shut it, Owen" Jack yelled.

Tosh looked at her knees sadly. All Owen and Jack had been doing since they had come into the board room.

"Right" Jack began, "Gwen is in a coma. She is also on a ventilator. She's in a critical but stable condition. She might not pull through". Silence greeted his words. No-body really knew what to say. Eventually Jack spoke again.

"We can go to the hospital, if you want to see her".

At this everybody nodded. Silently still, they made their way to the SUV.

* * *

"Oh, Gwen, what did I do to you?" Owen whispered as he sat down beside her. The team had agreed to see her one at a time. Mainly because Tosh and Ianto didn't trust Owen and Jack not to fight, and it wasn't really the time nor the place. Owen took her hand and put it to his cheek. It came away wet, from his tears. Angrily, he brushed them away. He never cried. He couldn't. Typical Gwen. She always knew how to get to him. He stroked her soft black hair. It was matted and tangled, and sticky from congealed blood. Gently, he combed it with his fingers. Still, she stayed in her coma, still, unmoving…

* * *

Slowly Rhys Williams took a deep breath and let himself into the flat he shared with Gwen. Well the flat they had shared before the _argument_. Before Gwen had kicked him out. He closed the door. Walking into the living room he picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the sofa and read it:

_To: Miss Gwen Cooper_

_Could you please come to Cardiff Police Station to make a formal identification of the body we believe to be that of Rhys Williams._

_Your Co-operation is much appreciated._

_Thank-you, Cardiff Chief of police._

What the…? Rhys looked at it again. Crap! The guy that had stolen his wallet must have been killed or something! All his credit cards AND his driver's licence were in it, and they must have looked through it to identify the body!

"Gwen!" He shouted, but there was no reply. She must have been at work. He looked at the time. Half one. She wouldn't be back for ages! He decided to try her mobile. He picked up the phone and began to dial…

* * *

_BRING!!!_ What the fuck? Jack looked around, it was a phone, but it sure as hell wasn't his. The he realised it must be Gwen's. He saw the pile of her clothes and searched it for her phone. He grabbed it and pressed the receive call button without looking at the caller I.D. "Hello?"

"What, who's that?" came the voice at the other end.

"I could ask you the same question" Jack said.

"It's Rhys"

"Riiiiiiigggggggghhhhhhttt" Jack muttered, "No offence or anything, but aren't you meant to be dead?".

"Oh, um, I had my wallet nicked. Who are you and where the bloody hell is Gwen?".

"Well, I'm her boss, and Gwen's in hospital". Jack said.

"What are you Jack, or whatever the hell your name is? And what do you mean 'Gwen's in hospital'?. Rhys asked.

"She was in a car accident. She's in a bad way. You might want to come… Now"…

* * *


	4. Fighting Truth

Ok, short chapter, sorry about the delay in uploading this chapter. Sorry.

I don't own Torchwood.

Please R&R

Writers block (I think it shows) update asap!

* * *

Three days later

Rhys sat in silence, staring at the still form of Gwen. He had sorted out the business concerning his "death" with the police. Other than that he had not left Gwen's side, well he got the occasional cup of coffee to get him through, but that was it.

Owen sat at the bar in a half empty pub. He was debating whether he should go and see Gwen. He hadn't seen her for three days, since jack had told him about the business with Rhys. He knew Rhys would be there but he couldn't go much longer without seeing Gwen. After he finished his vodka he picked up his jacket and made his way to he hospital.

In the hub Tosh sat doing the paperwork Jack had assigned to her. It was a dull task, but she had nothing better to do. Owen hadn't turned up for work that morning. Tosh had wanted to go after him, but Jack had stopped her, saying that he probably needed time on his own. God knows they all did. Jack was now in his office and Ianto was down in the archives. A heavy silence cocooned the hub.

Owen pushed open the plastic door leading to ITU. Rhys stood up on his arrival. "Who the f are you?!" he asked.

"Owen b Harper, that's who the f I am" Owen replied swiftly.

"And what the f are you doing here?"

"Coming to see the girl I love!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Rhys exclaimed, "The girl you _love?"_

"Has she not told you?" Owen replied sarcastically.

"Has she been cheating?!"

"YES! For ages! You know a while back, when you were out, you phoned her, but you only got voicemail?"

"Yes…" Rhys said slowly.

"Well, that was our first kiss together! And the trip she took with work?"

"Yes…"

She was shot! And I had to treat her! And I gave her more than just pain relief…!"

"You b!" Rhys yelled, lashing out.

But Owen was ready, and got in first. He punched Rhys full on in the nose. Rhys threw another punch. This time it caught Owen on the shoulder. They continued to fight until they heard the ITU door being opened. It was Tosh, Jack and Ianto, finally bored of paperwork. Immediately Jack got between them, holding them both back. Tosh and Ianto rushed forward and grabbed Owen's flailing arms. Jack grabbed Rhys's shirt collar.

"What the f is going on?!" He demanded.

"She's been cheating on me!" Rhys yelled, pointing wildly at Gwen.

"Yeah, that's right! But only 'cause she'd rather be with _me_!" Owen shouted.

"Tosh, Ianto, get Owen outside! Get him to f off home!" Jack ordered, and the three of them staggered out of ITU.

"What the b hell is going on?!" Jack yelled at Rhys.

"That_b _is arrogant enough to say that _she _loves _him!"_

Jack, who had known about Owen and Gwen for he didn't know how long, stayed silent. But his face was a dead giveaway.

"You knew?! And you never tried to stop them? What sort of a person are you?".

"Oh, believe me, I don't even know, you're never going to even begin to understand".

"Try me"

"No way"…


	5. Awakened

-1**Two Weeks Later**

Gwen's eyelids flickered open. She turned to see who was sitting beside her. It was… Who was it? Oh, yeah, Owen.

"What the f?" she mumbled.

"Shhh!" Owen whispered, tears of happiness pouring down his cheeks. He tried to take kiss her cheek, but he was shaking too much.

"What happened, Owen?" Gwen whispered. She sounded terrified.

"It's okay" Owen soothed, "You were hurt, when I crashed the car, do you remember?".

Gwen looked up. She thought back.

"_Shh, Gwen. It'll be okay" Owen had whispered. He turned to look at her. Took a hand off the wheel to brush away her tears. Then the car swerved. Gwen screamed, Owen grabbed the wheel, trying to regain control. Then silence. Silence and darkness…_

Owen pulled Gwen close to him. He could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Her breathing was heavy. She clung to him. Owen stroked her hair.

"I've got something to tell you" he whispered.

"What?"

"Remember Rhys?"

"He… He's dead" At this Gwen began to cry.

"He's not…" Owen paused, letting his words sink in.

"What do you mean?".

It was mistaken identity, someone stole his wallet. It wasn't Rhys who was killed"

Gwen looked up at him.

"What are you talking about?! How can he be alive?"

"Look, ask him yourself, I gotta go" Owen muttered as he picked up his jacket. He had spotted Rhys.

"What the f are you doing here?!" Rhys asked as Owen walked out the door.

"Hmm…? You tell me Rhys!".

"Stay away from my girlfriend!"

"No! I work with her, I see her every day! I am NOT gonna stay away from her!"

"Yeah well, you should!"

"At least I don't walk out on her!"

"Oh yeah, like that's any of your stinking business!"

"Maybe it is!"

"Piss off"

"Don't worry, I'm going!"

Owen kicked at a beer can lying in the road. His hands were jammed into his pockets. The hub was a ten minute walk. He hadn't really got much choice but to go there. The amount of paperwork he left when he walked out must have dramatically increased. And anyway, it wasn't like he had anything better to do. The Doctors had told him that they would be running test on Gwen for the rest of the day. And she had to get over the shock of knowing Rhys wasn't dead.

Owen wished he was, though. He knew that he and Gwen would be brilliant together. But Rhys was the one thing standing in their way…


	6. Attacked

**A Month Later**

"Arrrrrrrrgggggghhhhh" Gwen moaned angrily, watching Owen finish his fourth beer. Jack had taken the team to the pub to celebrate Gwen's return to Torchwood.

"What?" Owen asked, flashing her a flirty smile.

"_What _is that I can't drink for another bloody month, and you lot are all sitting there, sipping your drinks, as though you deliberately want to wind me up!"

"Oh, get over it." Jack muttered as he walked past to get the next round of drinks.

"Teach Owen to drive" Gwen retorted.

Jack smiled, "Or I could get you another Coke."

"If that's all you can offer, then I'll say yes"

"I'll have another G&T" Tosh told him, before turning back to Ianto to continue their conversation.

Gwen's mobile vibrated against her leg, telling her that she had a text. She pulled it out and pressed _read_. It was Rhys asking her what time she would be home. She texted back 11, and then paid her boyfriend no further thought.

"Who was that?" Owen asked, looking over her shoulder.

Gwen swatted him away. "Just Rhys."

"What did he want?" Owen asked suspiciously.

"To know what time I'll be home, that was all." She told him, as she saw Jack struggling with the drinks and went over to help him. Owen scowled. He wanted Gwen all to himself. He hated it now that Rhys texted Gwen every five minutes to make sure she was alright.

"What's up with you?" Jack asked.

Owen snapped back to reality, "What? Oh, nothing, just thinking."

"Well stop thinking and enjoy yourself, I don't take you out for nothing."

"Yeah, whatever." Owen muttered, taking a sip of his beer.

Tosh finished her Gin & Tonic and picked up her brown leather jacket, "I'm gonna have to go, I'm going out tomorrow, and I've got to meet them off the train early."

"Okay, have fun!" Gwen told her, smiling warmly at her colleague.

"Yeah, see you." Owen muttered.

Ianto slipped his jacket on, "I'll walk you home." He told Tosh, walking over to her.

Both Owen and Jack wolf whistled. The girls shot them both scathing looks, but smiled in spite of themselves. This was how Torchwood was meant to be. Everyone okay, everyone happy, no one in hospital. Gwen looked at Owen. "Any room at the inn?" She asked.

"Depends who's asking" Owen teased.

She smiled, "Me, you know, the _Welsh Chick, _which, by the way, is a nickname I still hate, so, can I stay over?"

Owen smiled and pretended to think about it, "I suppose you can" He told her before leaning over to kiss her.

"Get a room" Jack told them as he stood up and picked up his, heavy, navy, greatcoat.

Gwen pulled away, "Bugger off" She told him. She stood up and took Owen's hand. The three of them walked out of the pub. Jack drove away in the SUV. Owen and Gwen walked hand-in-hand back to Owen's flat.

* * *

"Sorry Owen, are we keeping you up?" Jack asked the yawning, hung-over doctor the next morning as he stood talking to them all. Tosh and Ianto looked strangely happy and kept smiling at each other. If Owen hadn't been so shattered he would have teased his colleagues mercilessly, but a night with Gwen, although worth it, always meant he was knackered the next day. Gwen looked almost as bad as he did, but that was because she'd actually

Managed to get up in time to put on serious concealer.

A mobile rang and everyone looked round. Gwen got it out of her pocket and waved it around. Everyone turned back to what they were doing. She answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hello" said the voice on the other end of the line, "Are you Gwen Cooper?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm a nurse at Cardiff Royal Infirmary. We have your boyfriend Rhys Williams here."

"Why!?" Gwen asked, shocked.

"He's been attacked. It doesn't look good…"


	7. Irony

Sorry about the length of this one, I ran out of ideas, also sorry for the gap between chapters! Chapter 8 is being written, hopefully it'll be up by tuesday. Please R&R. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed already. I don't own Torchwood, now enjoy!

* * *

Gwen walked over to the stiff, cold body that had once been her boyfriend. He looked so scared, the moment of terror he must have felt just before he was stabbed, before he died etched on his face for the rest of time. His brown eyes were wide open, and Gwen could see so much pain in them. Fighting back tears, she lifted a hand and closed them as gently as she could. She picked up his freezing hand and kissed it, her hair falling over her face. That was when then the tears fell. But she stood up and wiped them away. How could this have happened? She needed Rhys. A nurse came in and stood behind Gwen.

"I'm so sorry" She said, "Oh, he had this." The nurse handed Gwen a small, red velvet box.

Gwen opened it. A Beautiful diamond engagement ring sat an a white silk cushion. She picked up the ring. It had an inscription on the inside, _To Gwen, I'll love you 'til I die. _It was so bloody ironic. She slipped it onto her finger. She wondered when he had been planning to propose to her. She wondered if she would have accepted. Of course she would. She would have ended everything with Owen. They would have been perfect together.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Jack." Owen said quietly, "We need to send her home! I mean, come on, Rhys died yesterday!"

"No!" Jack argued. She's better off here, don't you agree Tosh?"

"Well," She said uneasily.

"Let me guess. You're siding with him" Jack sighed, pointing at Owen.

Tosh nodded.

"Ianto? What do you think?"

"Sorry sir, but I think it would be best to send her home."

"Fine." Jack said, standing up and making his way over to Gwen.

The rest of the team went back to their workstations. They worked, but half-heartedly. They were all feeling sorry for Gwen.

* * *

Gwen took the gorgeous diamond ring out of the box. She read the inscription over and over. The tears fell. Her world had fallen apart. As long as Rhys had been alive, it had felt like she was on top of the world. A feeling she had began to take for granted. She knew she should help his parents organise his funeral, but at the moment she felt too numb. This feeling had to be worse than how she had felt the first time she thought he was dead. Maybe it was because she had seen his body, and she knew there was no chance of him coming back.

Lightning strikes twice, she thought as she stood up.


	8. Mixed Emotions

**For once I'm early poating a chapter! The idea for this chapter has been in my head sice before I even finished the 7th chapter! I'm so glad it's finished, Please R&R.**

**I don't own Torchwood.**

* * *

Gwen sat on her sofa, pregnancy test held tightly in her hand. She looked at it again. Positive. For the first time in days no tears came. She didn't know how to feel. Happy that she was pregnant, unsure about whether to keep it or not, scared about what would happen if she did keep it, or sad that Rhys couldn't be a dad, couldn't be there to see his son or daughter grow up.

* * *

_Ringggg…_Jack's mobile went off and he fumbled on his desk to find. He checked the caller ID.

"Gwen?" He asked.

"It's me." She told him.

"What do you want. I told you to take time off. I meant a couple of weeks."

"It's not about work, it's about…" She trailed off.

"What?"

"Never mind. Is Tosh around?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just- never mind, can I speak to her?"

"Two seconds."

* * *

Half an hour later there was a knock at Gwen's front door. Before she went to answer it she caught a glance of herself in the mirror. Shit, she looked a mess. Scruffy track-suit, tangled hair, panda eyes from yesterdays mascara. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey!" She greeted Tosh.

"Hiya Sweetheart" Tosh replied, kissing her cheek.

Gwen smiled for what seemed like the first time in days.

"Come in, the place is a mess, sorry."

"Hey, don't apologise!" Tosh exclaimed., "You've had more important things on your mind."

Gwen smiled gratefully.

"So, why did you want to speak to me?"

"I'm… I'm pregnant." Gwen told her.

Tosh grinned.

"That's great news!" "I know. It's just… well, with Rhys and everything, is it really a good idea?"

"Gwen, you can't get rid of it! Think what Rhys would have wanted."

"I suppose. But Tosh, how the hell am I going to manage? Juggling working for Torchwood and a baby?"

"We'll help you." Tosh promised.

"We'll?"

"Me, Jack, Ianto, Owen."

"Owen?" Gwen asked smirking in spite of herself.

Tosh sniggered and the two of them laughed. Owen didn't do babies.

* * *

­­­­­

"Fuck," Owen said, sitting down.

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes." Gwen told him

"Definitely?"

"Definitely." She confirmed.

"Fuck," Owen said again.

* * *

Gwen emerged from the hospital room smiling sadly.

"How did it go?" Tosh asked her, standing up.

"Fine," Gwen told her, "I've to go back in eight weeks for my twelve week scan."

"So you're four weeks gone! That's great news!"

"I know, now, lets get back to the Hub, see how long it takes to wind Owen up if we go on about babies!" Gwen laughed as she linked arms with Tosh and the pair of them walked out of the hospital.

* * *


	9. Soon

**Okay, this chapter isn't my best work, sorry. I had the idea and then wrote it in a hurry. Thaks for all the reviews people, you rock! Without you this story would not have made it to chapter 9. **

**Please R&R!**

**I don't own Torchwood**

* * *

**Ten Months Later**

"So you want us to look after Brynn-Ffion for you?" Owen confirmed, arrogant as ever.

"Yeah… yeah, that's right." Gwen told him shakily.

"Gwen, sweetheart, are you okay?" Jack asked, concerned.

He took a good look at her. She was white as a sheet and really jumpy.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine."

"If you're sure…" He frowned.

"I'm sure. I'll be back in half hour, an hour maybe. Brynn's stuff is in the Boardroom. See you."

* * *

**15 Minutes Later**

Gwen felt herself begin to lose consciousness. The rope was tight around her neck. It would be over soon… soon. She would be back with Rhys…

"Soon." She gasped as she breathed her last breath…

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

"Where the hell is Gwen?" Jack asked as he walked into the Boardroom to get a bottle for Brynn-Ffion.

"How the hell should I know?" Owen asked, close on his heels.

"Have you called her?"

"Tosh has tried her mobile three times and the landline once. She's not answering."

"Right, give Brynn to Tosh, tell her to take her to Gwen's flat, see if she's there." Jack ordered.

"Yeah." Owen said, walking out.

* * *

"Tosh! Jack's sick of Gwen playing games. He wants you to take Brynn back."

"What, to her flat?" Tosh asked, taking the baby from Owen.

"Yeah, if she's not there try and find her."

"Okay. Is Brynn's stuff all in the Boardroom, buggy, bottles?"

"Yeah, I'll go and get it." He told her, running off.

* * *

"Shall we go and find your mummy shall we?" Tosh said to a squirming Brynn.

She began to cry in response. Tosh sighed and made shushing noises.

They reached the flats and Tosh lifted the buggy up the steps. It was awkward but she managed, just about. She made her way to Gwen's flat. She knocked on the door.

"Gwen?" She called, "Gwen? I've got Brynn!"

There was no reply, just silence. Tosh tried the door. It was open. She picked Brynn up and walked in. She could never have prepared herself for what she saw.

"No, no!"

She put Brynn on the sofa and untied the rope around Gwen's neck. But she knew it was too late. Sobbing she pulled out her mobile and called Jack.

* * *

"What! Tosh, what the fuck are you on about?!" Jack exclaimed.

"She's dead! Gwen Cooper is dead!" Tosh practically screamed at him.

"Stay there! We'll be there in 5!"

Tosh knelt beside the lifeless body of her best friend. Brynn had fallen asleep on the sofa. She noticed a piece of paper beside Gwen.

Please no… she prayed as she unfolded it.

_Jack, Tosh, Owen, Ianto,_

_I'm so sorry. I can't believe I'm going to do this. I can't look at Brynn one more time. She reminds me so much of Rhys. It hurts. It hurts knowing what me and Rhys could have had. _

_Don't even think that I don't love Brynn, but everything about her reflects Rhys. Even her name. Brynn-Ffion Williams-Cooper. That is the last time I will ever write it. It hurts so much. _

_Good-bye,_

_Gwen xxx_

No way. Tosh looked into Gwen's cold, dead eyes.

"You're with him now, just like you wanted. Just don't forget Torchwood, don't forget your daughter, don't forget _me_…"

* * *

**A Month Later, Gwen's funeral.**

Tosh stood in her black dress. Brynn was in her arms, asleep. She was crying.

Jack fought not to cry. He couldn't, not here, not now, not ever.

Owen's cheeks were wet. He hadn't even noticed he was crying. Angrily he brushed the tears away.

Ianto stood solemnly. His tears fell but he just stood. Staring but not seeing.

**R.I.P Gwen Cooper**


	10. Lost In Memories

This is a different format to the rest of LST, but i kinda like it. It's really short, sorry about that.

I don't own Torchwood.

Thank you to all the people who have reviewed. Please R&R.

Chapter 11 soon, i promise.**

* * *

**

**Lost In Memories**

"_I love you." He whispered as he held her close._

"_I love you too." She told him, before pressing a kiss on his lips. _

_He kissed her back, hands caressing her cheeks. He breathed in her smell, shampoo and perfume. He didn't ever want this moment to end, but it did… _

_**Owen

* * *

**_

"_Come on!" She laughed. _

"_Come on what?" He asked._

"_What's going on between you two?"_

"_You've noticed?" He said, eyebrows._

"_How could I not, I've seen the way you look at each other. And you can't expect me to miss the sexy winks." She smiled. She had a gorgeous smile, it lit up the room._

"_There may be something. You can't expect me to ignore someone that sexy, can you?" He smiled too._

"_Is he sexy? I never noticed!"_

"_Yeah, I believe you!" We laughed. _

_That was then… _

_**Ianto

* * *

**_

"_You know, you're the best friend I've ever had." She said, as we sat in her flat, looking at the baby stuff we'd just bought. _

"_Why?" _

"_I have no-one else that understands. Understands Torchwood. And you've always supported me. I trust you." She smiled at me. _

"_You're becoming like the rest of us." I told her, "No life other than Torchwood."_

"_But, if that's where all my friends are, then that's the only life I need."_

_We pushed the baby clothes in between us aside and hugged. And, just for one moment, it felt like nothing could defeat us…_

_ **Toshiko

* * *

**_

"_Do you want me to have this baby?" She asked at the uncertainty in my voice. _

"_You know I do. It's just…"_

"_It's just what?" _

"_Be careful. Don't let things get too much."_

_She laughed at that._

"_You should know me by now. If things get too much you can sure as hell guarantee you'll know about it."_

_She smiled at me, a smile that seemed to last an eternity… **Jack** _


	11. A Single Tear

This chapter is a Doctor Who crossover, I thought maybe that would brighten things up!

Please R&R, tell me what you think.

Thank you to everone who has reviewed so far!

* * *

**Two Years Later**

"Doctor!" Jack laughed, hugging his old friend.

"Jacky-boy! How're things going? Thought it was time for a visit-" But the Doctor was pushed aside as Rose flew out of the TARDIS and hugged him so tightly he couldn't breathe.

"Rose!" He gasped when she finally let go.

"I bet you missed me!"

"All the time! But, can I just ask, you're meant to be trapped in a parallel world. What're you doing here?!"

"Long story!"

"So," The Doctor said, joining the conversation, "Do we get to meet your team?"

He paused, "Toshiko… Ianto, Owen and… Gwen!"

"Sort of." Jack said, his smile turning to sadness.

"Sort of?" The Doctor asked

"You get to meet Ianto, Toshiko, Owen and two year old Brynn-Ffion."

"No Gwen?"

"She… she died almost two years ago." A single tear appeared at the corner of Jack's eye, but he hurriedly wiped it away.

"I'm so sorry." Rose said softly.

"How?" The grin that he usually wore was gone from the Doctor's face.

"She took her own life, ten months after Rhys was killed. Brynn was two months old."

"Ack!" They heard a gleeful toddler shout as she ran over to where the three of them stood.

Jack stooped to pick her up. She giggled happily as he kissed her nose.

"This is Brynn-Ffion Williams-Cooper." Jack told them.

"She's so cute!" Rose gushed, stroking Brynn's pink hand.

The Doctor held a finger up and Brynn grabbed it, smiling. A look of pain came over the Doctor's face.

"Oh, come on, she's not that bad!" Rose said, tickling the child so she would release her grip on the Doctor's finger.

"Speak for yourself, that hurt!", The Doctor whinged.

Jack laughed at him, though his pain was still clear in his eyes.

"Come on, let's go and find the rest of them." Jack said, turning towards the Hub entrance.

* * *

"This is Ianto." Jack said, gesturing towards the man in the immaculate suit, sitting in the Tourist Information Centre that was really the concealed entrance to the Hub.

Ianto nodded, "Hello sir, hello…?"

"Oh, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose!" The Doctor said.

Meanwhile, Rose's eyes were drawn to the picture on the desk. It showed 5 people, Jack, Ianto and three others Rose guessed were the rest of Torchwood 3.

Walking through the strange door, Rose's breath was taken away by the sheer size of the Hub. In a strange way it reminded her of the TARDIS.

"This is Toshiko," Jack said as they passed a pretty Asian girl working on some confusing looking report.

"Hi." She said, before turning back to her computer.

Jack led them over to a medical area, where a man stood. He was squinting at some reports.

"And this is Owen." Jack concluded.

Owen lifted a hand in welcome, but didn't look up. Brynn squirmed and fought to get down. The second Jack placed her carefully on the ground she walked over to Owen.

"Hello Sweetheart." He said, picking her up and sitting her on his lap.

* * *

An hour later, Jack, the Doctor and Rose sat in a café eating bacon sandwiches.

"Your team look pretty shaken up. Specially Tosh." Rose said thoughtfully.

"They are. One minute we were celebrating. Gwen had Brynn, her daughter. That meant Rhys could live on, at least, it did in her eyes. The next we were mourning. It was so sudden."

"What happened, the day she killed herself?"

"She left Brynn at the Hub with us. She said it was for a couple of hours. She was pretty jumpy. She didn't come back. Tosh took Brynn back to her flat and found her dead, hanging from her living room ceiling."

"Sorry."

* * *

That night Rose stayed at Tosh's flat. They stayed up late, just talking.

"Were you close? To Gwen, I mean."

"She was my best friend, working for Torchwood, it consumes you. She was the first proper friend I had in years. I miss that…"

"I understand." Rose said, placing a hand on Tosh's shoulder.

"At least someone does. I chose to bring Brynn up pretty much on my own outside of Torchwood. The boys, they don't understand why."

"Why?"

"I felt like I owed it to Gwen, you know. None of us could stop her from killing herself, she couldn't turn to any of us. I just think that if we bring Brynn up, and do the best for her we can, her birth and Gwen's death won't be in vain."

Just as Tosh finished her sentence, a sleepy looking Brynn, wearing green pyjamas covered in spiders and clutching at a worn, purple toy rabbit.

"Hey Sweetie," Rose said.

Tosh stood up and took the little girl into her arms.

"Did you have another nightmare?" She asked softly.

Brynn nodded, rubbing the rabbit's ears across her nose.

"You can sleep here okay, if you're good. If me and Rose keep you awake just say, I can put you back in your bed."

Brynn smiled sleepily as her eyelids flickered and finally closed. Tosh stared at the sleeping girl.

"She looks so like Gwen. She has her mum's eyes, and hair."

"Black hair, brown eyes." Rose said.

"She doesn't look much like Rhys though, it's odd." Tosh commented.

"What did Rhys look like?"

"This." Said Tosh, handing Rose a silver heart locket, with a picture of Rhys and Gwen together and a picture of Gwen with her daughter the day she was born.

"I see what you mean."

"Gwen said in her suicide note that everything about her reflects Rhys, but I just don't see it."

"I think Gwen was seeing what she wanted to see, not what was really there…"

"You know, I see more of Owen in her than I do Rh-" Tosh paused, "No way, that's not possible…"

"What's not?" Rose asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Gwen and Owen had something going on back then, it was old news by then. And the day Gwen went to the hospital she was four weeks gone."

"So…?"

"So, four weeks before the hospital appointment, she slept with Owen. Twice that week. I know that her and Rhys had been- _tense- _after the accident and the mix up and everything…"

"You're saying that you think her dad is Owen, not Rhys."

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"How do you think Owen'll take it?"

"Badly."

* * *

"What the fuck are you saying Tosh!?" Owen asked incredulously.

"That Rhys isn't Brynn's dad."

"So what makes you think I am?"

"Owen look at her. She looks so like Gwen and _you_! Not Rhys, _you_!

"But, I can't be! The dates!-"

"-The dates add up perfectly, you know they do, stop trying to convince yourself I'm wrong."

"Shit." Owen said, tears appeared at the corners of his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Why? This is one of the happiest days of my life!" Owen smiled and took Brynn from Toshiko.

Owen was Brynn's daddy, everyone was starting to recover from Gwen's death and things were brightening up, and that was the way things were going to stay. The team would make sure of that.

Or at least, they would once Jack asked the Doctor to do something important…

"Doctor?" Jack asked, as the Doctor and Rose walked to the TARDIS, ready to leave.

"What?

"Will you do something for me?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"When Brynn's older, will you take her to see her mum?"

"How much older?"

Jack thought for a moment, "How about her 13th birthday?"

"Yes, me and Rose."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

With that the TARDIS doors closed and Jack heard the wheezing and grating of her old engines.

"Good-bye for now, Doctor he said to the atmosphere.

* * *

**Chapter 12 coming soon! Hopefully by the end of this week! Hope you like it! Thanks xox!**


	12. Heaven

This chapter is not very good. I apoligise for that, and for how short it is, but i've had a lot of school stuff to do, and not many ideas.

Thanks to all the people who have reviewed.

Pleae R&R.

I apoligise again.

* * *

"Where's mummy?" Brynn asked Owen one night as he was putting her to bed.

"She's in Heaven, Sweetie." Owen told her.

"Where's Heaven?"

"It's a long way away."

"But she can still see me?" Brynn asked in an anxious voice.

"She's looking down over you right now, waiting for you to fall asleep." He kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Daddy," Brynn whispered softly.

"Goodnight sweetheart, I love you."

"I love you too."

Owen went into the living room and sat down on the sofa. The TV was on, but he wasn't really watching it. His eyelids flickered and he eventually fell asleep sitting where he was.

That was why he didn't notice Brynn sneak out of the unlocked front door in nothing but her pyjamas and her pink ballerina slippers. She wanted to see her mummy. Jack and Tosh and Ianto and Daddy talked about her all the time. Daddy had told her that her mummy was amazing, and that he wished that Brynn could have seen her…

* * *

**Early next morning**

Tosh vaguely heard her phone ringing. Blearily she sat up to answer it.

"Hello?" She asked sleepily.

"Tosh!" It was Owen, he sounded terrified.

What's wrong?" She asked, shaking herself awake at the urgency and panic rising in his voice.

"Is Brynn with you? Please, tell me she is!"

"Brynn!" Tosh shouted, to no avail, "I don't think so, I'll have a proper look in a minute. What's happened?"

"Brynn's not here! I don't know where she is! I… the door wasn't locked last night, I fell asleep before I had a chance!"

"Shh," She soothed, "It'll be okay. I look for her here, phone Jack and Ianto. See if she's with them. Call me back when you've done that."

"Yeah, okay, give me ten minutes." He said shakily.

She put the phone down. That was when she began to feel scared. She stood up and pulled on her dressing gown and padded round the house, calling Brynn's name over and over, looking in cupboards, under beds, tables. She wasn't there.

"We have to find her." Owen said, as he paced the Boardroom.

"Sit down." Jack ordered.

"I hate to say this, but we should call the police. I mean, we deal with aliens, and much as we know we're above them, they might have more luck at finding her." Ianto declared.

"SUV now!" Jack said, picking up his greatcoat.

"So, she's 6 years old. Her name is Brynn-Ffion Cooper. What is she wearing?" The police officer, Gwen's old partner, Andy, asked.

"She… I… she's got on red pyjamas. They have a picture of a rat on them. And she's wearing pink ballerina slippers." Owen told him, before starting to sob.

What kind of a dad was he? He couldn't even keep his daughter safe at night.

The next few days were a blur to Owen. Torchwood stayed at the Hub, sitting, waiting for a call to say Brynn had been found. But it never happened. Jack tried to concentrate on Brynn, but the memory of the day he lost his own little brother kept surfacing. Tosh was unusually jumpy. She twitched at the slightest movement or sound, even Ianto going round with the coffee that was keeping the team awake, alert. Ianto thought of his family. His two brothers and his little sister. He remembered the time a couple of years ago, when his 7 year old nephew had run away. He had been found quickly, safe and sound, but the panic he and his family had felt stayed with him.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

"We've found her!" Said the breathless voice on the other end of the phone.

"Thank God," Owen breathed, "How is she?"

"She's been taken to hospital. She's in a bad way…"

The Torchwood team sat silently around the bed in which lay a thin, hypothermic and exhausted Brynn. Owen held her freezing hand tightly in his, not daring to let go. He felt that if he let go it would all go wrong again. He couldn't let it.

Why had Gwen left him to do this alone? He couldn't cope. He wasn't good enough to be Brynn's dad. She didn't deserve him. She deserved a brilliant mum like Gwen would have been…


	13. Lost

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. That is:

Not all angels get to heaven, bbmcowgirl, paula545, pinksocks, Rhosyn-x, Kat Ranger, MusicIsLife-x, Aliolyoxenfree, Ladydalek, LostLyra, Pandora of Ithilien, DoctorWhoRules, Broadwaybound101, Lian4, Crimson and Chrome 42, Wildfirexpassion and Talaayn.

I don't own Torchwood. Please R&R. 

Iheartuall. xox

enjoy.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

"Mr Harper?" The doctor asked.

"It's Dr Owen Harper, but just call me Owen." Owen told him.

"Owen, your daughter-"  
"She's not my daughter!" Owen snapped. 

Jack, who was sitting in a hard, plastic seat slightly away form the pair, stood up when he heard Owen.

"What the fuck are you talking about!" He asked.

"Gwen thought her dad was Rhys, we have no proof that it's me. She doesn't deserve a dad like me."

"Owen, look at me," Jack looked straight into his eyes, "You are her dad, and you know it. She does deserve you."  
"It's my bloody fault she's in here!"  
"We all make mistakes." Jack whispered quietly. 

The doctor coughed pointedly, "Well, anyway, Brynn-Ffion is fine, I'll discharge her and she can go home."

* * *

"Tosh?" Owen asked.

"What?" Toshiko asked, looking him.

"Can Brynn stay with you for a bit, I, it's just-" Owen left his sentence hanging and Tosh could only guess what he was going to say.

"Sure. I'll come back with you after work, pick up her stuff, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever, that's fine."

* * *

"But I want to stay here daddy." Brynn said defiantly, pouting.

"Brynn, I haven't got time for this, go with Tosh. Please."

"Fine." Brynn said. 

She walked off to Tosh's car sulking. Owen didn't want to do that but he couldn't trust himself to look after her anymore.

* * *

Jack stood on top of the Millennium Centre, looking down over Cardiff. He was thinking. Thinking about all he'd lost, thinking about what the whole team had lost. 

Tosh had lost her family, she never saw them, she'd been the last one to know when her father had died. 

Owen didn't know what life meant anymore, and he couldn't care less.

Ianto was stuck making the coffee, taken for granted more and more by the others.

Gwen had lost her life.

* * *

Owen sat in his daughter's bedroom, looking at the Disney posters on the wall, the teddies scattered about the floor. What had he done? What right did he have to call her his daughter.

"You bitch." He whispered, talking to Gwen.

She had left him. He couldn't do this. He couldn't be a doctor and a dad. Something would have to give.

* * *

**One Month Later**

Where was she? One minute she had been cold, hungry and distraught. Then there was a crack in the Rift, and she was here? But where was here. Suddenly a young girl skipped over to her. She recognised her, it was Brynn, her daughter. She hugged her, tightly. Brynn started to cry. 

"Daddy!" She yelled.

Brynn!" Owen yelled.

"Daddy!" The terror was clear in Brynn-Ffion's voice.

Owen ran, gun raised , following the sound.

"Owen, get your arse back here!" Jack yelled, running after him. 

"Piss off!"

Owen reached his seven year old daughter. He looked at the person who had taken her hostage and almost threw up. 

"Gwen?" He asked, surprising himself with the apprehension in his voice. 

"Owen." She whispered, tears shining on her cheeks. Owen slowly approached her. Brynn was in Gwen's arms, but she didn't recognise her and was so scared. 

"Daddy." She whimpered.

"Shhh Brynn, it's okay. It's your mummy, don't you recognise her from the pictures?" Owen asked, softly and calmly.

"N…no."  
Owen had to admit he could see why. The Gwen in the pictures was smiling, happy and healthy. This Gwen was astoundingly thin, emaciated. Her hair hung lankly around her deathly pale face. She was shaking, her clothes in tatters, bruises, cuts and scratches covering her body. Finally he reached them. Gently he eased Gwen's off their daughter. Brynn clung to him, crying. He picked her up.

"Gwen?" Owen heard Jack say, astonished. 

She turned to look at him. Both Jack and Ianto lowered their weapons. 

"Gwen?" Owen asked, "Gwen, do you know what the fuck's going on?"

She shook her head. Her neck so thin it look as though it was about to snap. 

"The Rift, this has to have something to do with the rift." Ianto said.

That was when something in Jack's head clicked. This wasn't the Gwen they knew. 

"Gwen tell me your full name." He ordered.

"Gwen Williams, or at least, I was." She smiled bitterly.

"What do you mean 'I was'?" Owen asked.

"Rhys hates me, he won't have me back now."

"What happened Gwen?"

"He found out Brynn was Owen's child. He kicked e out, he didn't even let me say good-bye to her."  
Owen gave Brynn to Jack and wrapped his arms around Gwen. She sobbed into his shoulder.

* * *

"So you're saying this Gwen's from a parallel universe." Owen confirmed. 

"One where Gwen and Rhys are both alive and married."

"Pretty much." Jack told them.

Ianto looked over to where Brynn sat happily, playing with Gwen. Parallel universe or not, she was a brilliant mum. Brynn was giggling, her eyes blazing with excitement. 

"What are we going to do?" Tosh said finally. 

"I don't know." Jack said, shaking his head. 


	14. Staying

Quite a short chapter. Sorry for the time it's taken me to put it up. Please R&R.

* * *

"Seriously Jack, is Brynn's 13th birthday the only time you can get Gwen home?"

"It's the only hope we have. But I can't promise anything."

"You mean she could be stuck here forever?"  
"Forever is a very long time."

"Jack! Stop avoiding the question!"

"She might be! I don't know! I don't know if I really know the answer to anything anymore."

For a split second Toshiko saw a look of weakness and sadness come over his face. Then it was gone. But the pain that had been in his eyes since Gwen died remained. It scared her. Jack was never weak. Never. He was the strongest person she had ever known.

"I have a report to write. The one for U.N.I.T." She told him, standing up.

"Well go and write it then!" Jack snapped.

"Fine!" She said, all thoughts of being composed and mature going out the window.

Owen sat at his desk. He clicked his computer mouse a few times and opened a folder containing all the pictures of Brynn. He looked through them one by one. He came across the one of baby Brynn and Gwen in hospital. Suddenly tears began to fall. Tears he had locked inside for years.

The parallel Gwen sat alone down in the cells. She was thinking about home. With her husband and daughter and her job in the parallel Torchwood. She thought back to the explosion. The explosion that had resulted in three deaths. The deaths of Toshiko, Ianto and Lisa. What was the point of it all? What would be the point of going back?

"Jack." She stepped into his office without knocking.

"What?" He said heavily, not looking up.

"I want to stay."

"Why?" Still he didn't look up.

"I have more to live for if I stay here. Where I come from half the team are dead."  
"Who?"

"Tosh, Ianto and Lisa."

"Lisa? Ianto's old girlfriend?"

"Wife where I come from."

Jack sighed. When he had first joined the Time Agency, before he'd met the Doctor, he'd always imagined that somewhere out there, was a parallel universe where nothing went wrong, and everything was happy, no wars , no death, no crimes. Now he knew that there wasn't and there never would be. He looked at Gwen now.

"Are you sure? You're never going to replace our Gwen, you'll never see your family again. Can you live with that?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"I promise." With that, Gwen walked out so that Jack could not see her tears.

The Parallel Universe

She was gone. She had been missing for two days. The police were clueless. Brynn had spent the nights crying herself to sleep and Rhys didn't know what to do. He wasn't Brynn's dad, Owen bloody Harper was. Bloody, bloody Gwen. He looked at the calendar on the wall, noticed something written in for today in Gwen's small, neat handwriting. He walked closer to read it, noticed it was smudged.

_Tosh, Ianto and Lisa's funeral. 2pm. BE THERE._

Toshiko, Ianto and Lisa were dead. Gwen hadn't mentioned that. She never told him anything anymore. Where the fuck was she? Had she left them? Would she come back?

**If you reviewed wanting Gwen to stay, bear this in mind. You are the reason she is. I was going to get her back home, but now she's staying. How will she fit in?**


	15. The Fight Begins

Chapter 15 woop woop! I am so so sorry for how long this took me to write and the reasons for it. I started writing a thousand and one other things and kind of forgot about LST, but I'm back to working on it. Chapter 16 next week hopefully. Thank you for reading it. Please review!

Enjoy...

* * *

It was Gwen's first day working for this Torchwood and she was keen to make a good impression. Much to her annoyance, Owen didn't seem to want to help. Honestly. She was sure he was worse than the Owen she had left behind. They all jumped out of the SUV as the weevils they were chasing split up and legged it down two narrow alleyways.

"Gwen, Owen! Go left!" Jack ordered as he led Toshiko in the opposite direction.

The pair obediently ran after the creature. Owen, who was faster than Gwen, caught up with it and jumped on it, spraying it in the face with the weevil spray. Then he snatched the cuffs from Gwen and cuffed it's wrists and ankles.

"Damn you Owen!" Gwen yelled as they dragged the sedated weevil to the SUV.

"What for?!" Owen asked, refusing to look her in the eye.

"That was the first time Jack let me out on an operation, and you bloody wouldn't let me do anything! How the hell am I meant to prove myself to you lot if you won't give a chance?!"

"You don't have to prove yourself to me! To any of us, we all know you'll never be as good as our Gwen was!"

"You arsehole!" Gwen slapped him around the face.

"You see, she could even slap better than you!"

"At least I don't go around killing myself!"

"Oh no! Don't you ever say that in front of me again!"

"It's the truth Owen! You know that!"

"You would never understand! She lost Rhys, she knew I was the father of her baby, she never got to tell him the truth, he never even knew she was pregnant for Christ's sake!"

"I've lost my daughter, my husband, I don't feel like hanging myself!"

"That's a pity!"

"You are such an arrogant, selfish, unfeeling bastard!"

"Good!" Owen said as they shoved the weevil in the SUV boot.

Owen walked around to the front passenger seat and Gwen climbed into the back beside Toshiko.

"What's up with you?" Jack asked light-heartedly.

"Him." Gwen said angrily.

Owen just scowled. Jack sighed. He had guessed that something like this might happen, but he had hoped otherwise. He knew he shouldn't have expected Owen to let her settle in without a fight first. Judging by his swollen, red cheek, the fight had already begun.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Jack glared at Owen as he staggered into the Hub an hour and a half late, with what looked like a hell of a hangover. He guessed, well, he hoped that Tosh had been looking after Brynn last night.

"Sorry." Owen muttered, plonking himself down and his workstation and logging into his computer.

"Sorry doesn't cover it Owen, you're late. Be in my office in ten minutes."

With that Jack stalked off angrily.

Owen mumbled swearwords under his breath, banging the keys of his keyboard with so much force the others were amazed it didn't break. They hadn't seen Owen this pissed off for a very long time.

"I took Brynn to school Owen." Tosh informed him.

There was a vague grunt in reply.

"Don't thank me." Tosh muttered, turning round.

"What?" Owen walked casually into Jack's office without knocking.

Jack stood up to his full height, "You know what Owen! You have a seven year old daughter and a job and you still think you can waltz in here in last nights clothes and the stinking hangover caused by last night! You have responsibilities to your daughter, to Torchwood and to this damn city!"

"Whatever Jack, I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Owen apologised in a monotone.

"Who was Brynn staying with last night?"

"Tosh." Owe said as he walked out the door.

Jack sat down, fuming. He was hoping so much that Owen wasn't getting bored with being a dad, and was lapsing into his old ways. Or was it because of Gwen? This had started when she arrived. Owen had had a hard time coping with their Gwen's death, only for another Gwen to come into his life.

Tosh exchanged glances with Ianto as Owen sauntered in, a sulky look on his face, "Do you want to come out for lunch with me and Brynn, I promised her I'd take her out for lunch, she's only got a half day at school."

Ianto nodded, knowing this was a lie and that Tosh wanted to talk to him. He could take a pretty good guess what this was about. Owen.


	16. Darkness

So. Chapter 16. Will Gwen and Owen be able to make the sacrifice and learn to work together?

Thankyou so much for the people who have reviewed. Especially Paula545 and bbmcowgirl. Also, Lianne McWilliam and InMentalityOutsideNormality, who are two of my best friends off FanFiction.

Please R&R, I'll love you forever if you do...

* * *

"He's getting worse." Toshiko said to Ianto as they ordered lattes in a small café close to the Torchwood Hub.

"It's because of Gwen. He can't bare to say two words to her unless it's to criticise her. She's not actually helping the situation though."

"She always has to answer back." Tosh gave him a weak smile, "Just like our Gwen." in a second the smile vanished.

"They would have been good friends."

"Owen would've had to kill the pair of them though, there's no way he could have put up with them."

"Mmmm…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Owen and Gwen were in the SUV, driving to the location Jack had sent them to in stony silence. Toshiko had tracked alien activity and Jack had sent the two of them to where it was coming from. Their coms were at the ready in case they needed backup.

"It's here." Owen said in a monotone, stepping out.

Immediately he heard something faint coming from the distance, listening harder, he heard that it was screams, it sounded like a young child. He ran, Gwen close behind him, their heavy kit digging into their shoulders.

"Do you hear that?!"

Owen nodded, unable to speak from the effort of running faster than he felt he was physically able to. The pair quickly reached the deserted warehouse.

"Daddy!"

Shit! It wasn't! I couldn't- "Brynn?!"

"Daddy! Help me! They're scaring me!"

"It's alright sweetie! I'm coming!" They had Brynn, how could they have Brynn?

She should have been at school.

"Owen?" Jack asked over the coms.

"What?"

"Brynn's missing from school, have you heard from her?"

She's here Jack! They've bloody kidnapped her!"

"Daddy please!"

"Look, Jack, I have to go, tell the school she's safe." Owen almost laughed at that.

Safe, how was being kidnapped by potentially dangerous and possibly killer alien safe? God, the things he said, working for Torchwood.

* * *

"What's going on Jack?" Tosh asked, walking over to him, taking off her glasses.

"I'm not sure, Brynn's with them, I don't know if that's a good or bad thing though."

"She'll be okay."

"Of course she will." Jack said, although he didn't sound all that confident.

"Owen and Gwen'll look after her."

"I know." With that, he walked swiftly back to his office.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Owen was desperate now.

"Owen!" Gwen warned.

"What, I haven't got ti-"

Gwen never got to tell him 'what'. All he had been concentrating on was Brynn, not the hooded figure coming up behind him with what looked suspiciously like a crowbar. Gwen screamed, but not for long, a hand was clamped over her open mouth. She struggled, but her attempts were useless. She flinched as a stun gun came towards her.

* * *

"Tosh?"

"What?"

"Have you heard anything from the other two? Last thing I heard was Gwen scream-"

Tosh raised her eyebrows, "Oh did she?"

"Not that kind of scream!"

"Just checking. I'm sorry though, I haven't heard anything from them. Why?"

"I just want to make sure nothing's happened, that's all."  
"Then why don't you go over there? You can borrow my car."

"Thanks, but no. Gwen and Owen have got to learn to work together civilly, it's important that we give them that chance."

"Fine." Tosh nodded, not really caring anymore.

Jack puzzled her, and she guessed that he always would.

* * *

She woke up, groggily shaking her head, trying desperately to remember what had happened.

"Gwen?" It was Owen, she looked round at him, squinting, trying to make out his face through the darkness.

"I'm here. What the bloody hell happened?" she fought the nausea rising in her stomach as she felt sticky blood on the top of her head.

"They knocked us out! They bloody knocked us out! Bastards!"

"Have you heard anything from Brynn?"

There was silence, but she could vaguely see him shaking his head.

"How long d'you think it's been?" His tone was slightly panicky.

"I don't know Owen, I really don't."

"What if they've hurt her? What if she's-" the sentence wasn't finished, it didn't need to be.

The two left the thought hanging in the still air.

* * *

It was dark in the little cupboard sized room she had been roughly shoved into. It smelt funny, like the Hub archives, where Ianto took her sometimes, if she was getting in the way. Which she did. A lot, in her dad's eyes, but he only wanted to make sure she was safe. The door opened and Brynn looked up.

"Can I see daddy yet?" She asked innocently.

She received no reply, instead she was slapped harshly around the cheek. Tears fell.

"Stop. Stop your bloody crying!" More abuse, this time she was kicked.

"Please! Stop it!" she whispered desperately.

"Torchwood'll have a lot to answer for if you ever get out of here alive!"

"What do you mean? I'm not dead!"

She yelled as she was pulled roughly to her feet. Her eyes were terrified as she felt a gun caress her cheek.

"D'you know what this is?"

"Of course!" she tried to pull away, but the person holding onto her was too strong, "It's a gun. Dad has one, and the others."

"Thank-you, little girl. You've confirmed my suspicions." the man pushed her back down with the butt of the gun.

She fell, hard. Her arm crushed underneath her. She heard a crack, it echoed of the thick walls. It hurt. A lot. To take her mind off the pain she though about what the nasty man had said. 'confirmed my suspicions'? what did that mean? she hadn't heard those words before. She wanted her dad to come, he could make her arm alright again. She curled up and closed her eyes, blocking everything out. Eventually she fell asleep on the uncomfortable stone floor.

* * *

Three hours later Jack was anxious. They still hadn't heard from Gwen and Owen. He was pacing. Tosh and Ianto had stopped what they were doing, choosing instead to watch him. He had been irresponsible, sending Gwen and Owen over there just like that, with nothing to go on but the signal. He could have killed them. He could have killed Brynn. These were the thoughts he was dwelling on when the coms crackled into life.

The relief in his eyes was obvious, "Owen? Gwen?"

* * *

Cliffhanger. I'll try and have chapter 17 up in the next week. Thanks for reading.


	17. Explosive Fear

* * *

"It's us Jack."

"What the hell happened Owen?"

"We were knocked out. We need help. We're trapped. We don't know where Brynn is."

But Jack had stopped listening, the Hub lights flickered.

"Tosh? What the hell's going on?"

"I'm not sure." Toshiko checked her computer screens.

Panic flashed across her face, "Shit!"

"What? What is it?"

"A power drain! The damn Hub's about to go into lockdown!"

"Can you reverse it?"

"Do we have about twenty minutes, half an hour?"

Jack turned his attention back to Owen, "The Hub's in lockdown, we need at least twenty minutes. Do you think you'll be okay?"

"I think so," Owen said grimly, as a high pitched scream could be heard, "But I don't know about Brynn."

* * *

"We have to get out of here somehow. We could easily break down the door."

"Oh what? And get knocked out again?"

"Well, do you have a better plan?"

"No, but anything's better than breaking the fucking door down!"

Gwen ignored him and ran into the hollow wooden door. There was a satisfying noise as her shoulder connected with it. A few more goes and it was down.

"Ha! What did I tell you?"

"Never mind that, we have to find Brynn!" Owen was running now, he checked his jacket pocket and was surprised to find that he still had his gun.

Gwen ran after him, calling desperately for him to be careful. He wasn't listening.

"In front of me now or I shoot!" He yelled, fury rising in his voice.

He was shocked to see two hooded men appear.

"Please don't!" The youngest pleaded.

"Tell me where my daughter is!"

No reply.

"TELL ME WHERE MY FUCKING DAUGHTER IS OR I'LL KILL YOU!" He raged.

Silently, quickly he was lead to a tiny room, right at the back of the warehouse. The second of the men followed, a snarl on his face.

"Your daughter's nothing but a bitch! Take her back, wrap her in cotton wool. God knows, the world'll be better off. I'm just pissed off 'cause we didn't get a chance to kill 'er."

"Is that how you feel?" Owen asked silkily.

"Too bloody right."

In one swift moment a gunshot was heard and a single bullet entered the man's head. He fell to the floor, obviously dead. The other bloke had difficulty unlocking the door, his hands were shaking so much. As soon as they heard the clunk of the lock Owen ran in. then stopped, he could her a faint ticking over the sobs of his daughter.

"It's a bomb!" Owen yelled.

He grabbed Brynn's hand.

"Run!" This time it was Gwen, panic flashed across her face.

"Come on Brynn!" Owen said desperately.

She ran. The three of them did, but not fast enough. They were thrown forward by the blast. Owen put his arms protectively over Brynn as they fell. The deafening sound of the explosion filled their ears. The burst of flame blinded them momentarily.

"Dad!"

Owen didn't reply, every ounce of his strength being used to ignore the roar around him. Gwen closed her eyes, blocking out the blinding light enveloping her. The burning heat seared through her body, making her cry out in pain.

* * *

"Tosh? How long 'til we have power again?" Ianto asked.

"Should be coming on around… now." She said as the darkness was forced out.

"Toshiko, we're taking your car!" Jack yelled as he ran to the cog wheel door, awkwardly trying to put his greatcoat on upside-down.

Ianto helped him, Tosh slid her keys out of the pocket of her read leather jacket. The three stepped into her small car.

"Break the speed limit, skip red lights, just get there as fast as you can." Jack ordered.

Tosh nodded, the site was only ten minutes away if she really put her foot down.

* * *

Owen looked over as a car skidded to halt about ten feet away from them.

"Shit." He muttered as Tosh, Jack and Ianto stepped out.

"You two are okay?"

Owen nodded, a bitter look on his face.

"Yeah"  
"And Brynn?"

"Not really."

"Let's hear it."

"She's crying, she's bloody hysterical."

"Is that all?"

Owen laughed sarcastically, "Bruises- fresh bruises. Cuts, scratched, scrapes, a wound on her forehead. A broken arm. Not to mention the rest of the injuries from the explosion."

"Explosion?"

"There was a bomb. We didn't have enough time to destroy it, we ran, but not quick enough. No one was really hurt, just Brynn, but most of that was from before."

"D'you think she needs to go to hospital?"

"It would be better than me treating her, a lot easier. It's gonna look really bad though."

"We're Torchwood, we'll just show our ID's"

"And if they call the police, the social?"

"We'll make a cover story. It'll be okay."

"Yes. It's fucking simple."

"Less of the sarcasm Harper."

"Whatever. Who's gonna go where?"

"Tosh and Gwen can stay here and clear up, me, you and Ianto can take Brynn."

"Boys v. girls?"

"No. powers of intimidation."

"Isn't the phrase 'powers of discrimination'?"

"Don't be bloody cheeky."

"Yes sir." Owen said, eyes narrowed.

"Into the SUV." Jack gave him a shove.

Ianto got into the front passenger seat. Owen put Brynn in the back and climbed in beside her, cursing quietly under his breath as Jack stepped into the drivers seat.

Owen was sat beside a tired Brynn in the A&E plaster room. It was getting on for eleven. They had arrived about six, waiting time had been two bloody hours. Getting to see a doctor had taken even bloody longer. Oh, the irony.

"All done." The nurse said, a false smile on his cheeks, dark circles under his eyes.

"Thank-you." Brynn mumbled, fighting to keep her brown eyes open.

Owen gave the man a grateful look and picked Brynn up.

"I'll get a doctor to discharge her, should only take two minutes."

"That's fine."

It took twenty. Bloody Friday. Drunks left right and centre. Jack and Ianto were sitting in the packed waiting room, polystyrene cups of lukewarm hospital coffee in their tense hands. The pair rose to their feet, Ianto stifling a yawn.

"Okay?" Jack looked at Brynn, who had now fallen asleep, her head resting on Owen's shoulder.

"She'll live."

There was something so intense in Owen's eyes that Jack almost flinched as he looked into them. Fear. The same fear that had been there in them the night Brynn had ran away. It was the fear that he was not and never would be a good father.

"Come on." Jack led them out to the moonlit car park.

Owen carefully placed Brynn in the back seat of the SUV and put the seatbelt over her. He climbed in beside her, Jack and Ianto in the front. The journey back to the Hub was in silence. Owen and Ianto went home as soon as they stepped out of the vehicle. Tosh and Gwen had already left.


	18. Waiting To Strike

So, here's chapter 18. Brynn is eleven and that's about it.

I don't own Torchwood, the Bloc Party Lyrics or BMW, don't eat me.

Enjoy, please R&R!

* * *

"Brynn Sweetheart?" Tosh asked.

Brynn-Ffion turned, smiling, "Yeah?"

"Can you go ask Ianto to brew some coffee magic? Before Jack's withdrawal symptoms start again."

Brynn laughed, "Sure Tosh. On one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"Help me with my homework!"

"Fine, but get a move on. His face is becoming more and more tense."

Brynn ran in the direction of the cog wheel door leading out to the cute Welshman's tourist office disguise.

"Yan?"

Ianto emerged from a pile of yellowing Breacon Beacons leaflets.

"Yes Brynn?"

"Tosh says can you make some coffee before Jack's withdrawal symptoms return."

"Of course. Do you want?"

She flashed him a cheeky smile, I won't tell my dad if you don't!"

She scampered back to Tosh, homework in hand.

* * *

Owen was conducting an autopsy of an alien that reminded him scarily of a gigantic three armed alligator. Most likely because of the teeth. It was interesting and her generally like dissecting aliens. It was stuff he would never have dreamed about learning back at med school. He raised his eyebrows as he removed it's brain. It was an off-white colour and fitted neatly on the palm of his latex gloved hand.

"No wonder you're fucking stupid." he muttered.

The alien had been remarkably easy to catch, bounding straight up to the SUV as the vehicle had skidded to a halt.

"Hey dad." Owen looked round as his daughter climbed down the steps.

"Hello. What are you up to?"

"Hanging with Tosh. She's teaching me some equation formula thingy."

"Fair enough." he said as he took the coffee she was holding out to him.

"Am I still going to Yan's tonight?"

A nod, "Yeah, but just for tonight. I'll be back by seven tomorrow."  
"Fine!" Brynn ran off.

Owen was going to London for a funeral. His brother's funeral. Greg had been amazing, the idealistic older brother. He had put Owen to bed when their parents had been too drunk to, sticking up for him at school. All that kind of stuff. The pair of them, once inseparable, had drifted apart. Owen had gone to Cardiff, Greg had stayed in London. Owen worked for Torchwood, Greg was in I.T. Management. Chalk and cheese. Owen had Brynn, Greg had a wife and three kids. Owen racked his memory for their names, something like Luke, Robbie and Sophie. His mum would be at the funeral, as would his younger sister Jan. Neither knew about his daughter, although he was going to tell them tomorrow. Might come as a bit of a shock. Ten years later, Owen decides to say he has a child. He expected a slap from at least one of them. He always ended up getting a slap at funerals. Brynn knew nothing about her family on his or Gwen's side. She never asked and Owen wasn't about to volunteer the information.

Gwen sat at her computer, listening to Tosh and Brynn jabber on about some maths thing. She clenched her teeth. It was getting frustrating, she was concentrating on paperwork. It was pretty boring and pretty standard, but still! Jack would murder her if she didn't get on with it. Toshiko was _supposed _to be analysing the thing that they had taken off the alligator alien. But she wasn't. god, her colleagues were bloody frustrating at times.

Jack was sat in his office, sipping the coffee Brynn had brought up to him. He breathed in the strong aroma. Ianto still hadn't lost his coffee making touch. In fact, Jack wondered if he had lost his touch in the _other _department. He hoped not. With a grin he pulled the groaning stack of Torchwood Admin. closer to him. He wondered how they could turn it into a game later, if Ianto was up for it.

* * *

"Jack, I'm off!" Owen called, but he was halted by a yell coming from Ianto.

He ran to where it had came from, hot on Jack's heels. At the bottom of the main Hub steps, Ianto was lying, unconscious.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Jack asked.

"You need to get him into the SUV, take him to hospital. I'd treat him here, but I really don't have time."

"Okay, and what are you going to do about Brynn? She obviously can't stay at his tonight anymore."

"Shit, can't one of you take her? Gwen, Tosh?" He asked the two women as they joined them.

"Can't, sorry. I leave for Australia with George at three in the morning." Gwen told him.

"I have no room, the flat is all packed up, ready for the move." Tosh told him apologetically.

She was moving to a new apartment the following afternoon, but had packed before because the times clashed with work.

"Jack?" Owen asked desperately.

"I'm going with Ianto, I still love him, just slightly."

"Crap. I'm gonna have to take her with me."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"None of my family know about her. She isn't going to go down well."

"Fine, she can come to the hospital, it's probably safer, I take it."

"Yes, I have cousins, a nephew, they won't think twice about beating the shit out of her."

"That's sorted then, she comes with us. Just one thing?"

"What?"

"Can you give me a key to your place, she'll need stuff. And can you help me get Ianto into the SUV please?"

Owen nodded, "Tosh, can you go and find Brynn?"

* * *

"And how did it happen?" The doctor asked Jack.

"He fell down some steps."

"Was he out cold at all?"

"Yeah, for about fifteen minutes. He came round when Owen dropped him."

Brynn hid her smirk behind her hair.

"Okay, thank-you. I don't think there's any harm done, but I'll organise a CT scan just to be on the safe side, and we'll keep him in tonight."

"Thanks."

Ianto smiled weakly. Brynn didn't even trust herself to look at any of the others. Her dad had _dropped _him, _dropped_…

* * *

Owen sat in his BMW Z4 as he encountered yet another bloody traffic jam on his way to London. He hadn't really anticipated just how bad the roads would be, but he didn't mind too much. It gave him time to think, to reminisce. About how things had been once upon a time.

* * *

"I love you." George told Gwen, grinning.

"I love you too." She planted a soft kiss on his lips.

She felt that she had finally been accepted in this world, she had a job, friends and now, a boyfriend.

She and George had met each other seven months before, she and Toshiko had gone clubbing and they had bumped into each other. From then on, her and George had become inseparable.

* * *

_There is lightning in this room_

_Above our heads, waiting to strike. _

From _Flux_ by Bloc Party

**Be on your guard, something is coming...**


	19. Mistake Of A Genius

Okay, here it is, chapter 19. This is not my best work, I will admit, but it was a lot to get into one chapter. It took me ages! The next chapter will hopefully be better, I promise.

This is angsty...

Enjoy...

* * *

"Hello mum." Owen greeted the mother he hadn't spoken to for twelve years.

"Owen." She said curtly, "I saw you at the back of the church. I notice you didn't shed a tear."  
"I was brought up never to cry."

"What are you doin' here anyway? Thought you said you couldn't make it."

"Changed my mind. Got a couple of days off work, found someone to baby-sit my daughter."

That was the phrase that made his mum choke on her whisky, "Daughter? What the bleedin' hell do you mean daughter?"

"Her name is Brynn-Ffion Cooper."  
"Cooper. So you weren't married to her mum."  
"Her mum is dead. She killed herself when Brynn was a month old. Just less than a year after her boyfriend." He said the last sentence because he knew it would piss his mum off.

"She had a boyfriend? I suppose she was some slut you picked up from a bar? Yet another bloody one night stand?"

"No! Gwen Cooper was _not _a slut. She was amazing. We were together, kind of. Behind her boyfriend's back. Then she got pregnant, but she swore it was Rhys's baby. It was only two years later we worked out she wasn't."  
"How bloody old is she?!"

"Eleven and a half. So younger than Greg's kids."  
"Cut the crap. Greg was six years older than you, with a wife, a steady job and he was happy."

"I'm happy, I have a steady job!"

"Yes, but it's wasted on you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"That you're a wanker Owen. A complete arsehole, in fact."

"Charming."

"Get out of my bloody sight!"

--

"See you later Brynn, Tosh'll pick you up after school. Have a good day."

"I will." She said sombrely, picking up her school bag.

Jack frowned, she had been fine for the journey from the Hub, but as soon as he had pulled up outside her primary school she had gone quiet. She looked almost scared.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" He said gently.

"Yeah, of course," She nodded, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just… you look… oh, I don't know. Just as long as you're okay."

"I am. See you tonight. Love you."

"Love you too."

She stepped out of the SUV and closed the door. She waved and headed towards the door as Jack pulled away.

--

"Hey Tosh." Gwen sighed as she entered the gloomy Hub.

"Gwen! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Australia, what happened?"

"Bloody flight was cancelled. George suggested that we just go to work. So here I am."

"Good. I could use you for something."

Gwen giggled, "You have no idea how wrong that sounded. What do you want to 'use' me for?"  
"Oh, grow up! I've picked up some signals over in Butetown. I don't want to tell Jack, in case they're nothing, but I'm slightly nervous. Do you wanna come and check them out with me?"

She nodded, "Signals or paperwork. No contest really, is there?"

"That's what I was thinking. Where the hell did I put my keys?!"

Gwen spotted them lying on Owen's desk. She picked them up and handed them to Tosh, who smiled gratefully.

--

"Hey Ianto, how's things?"

Ianto death stared him, "How d'you bloody think?"

"Well…"  
"Just stop trying. How does that sound?"

"I can go with it. So, when are you getting out?"

"In about half an hour, why?"

"'Cause I'm gonna take you home."

"Jack, does that still mean what it used to? Because if it does, you are a dirty bloody pervert."

"Oh, yes it does. And yes I am."

"Go. Go and find Tosh and Gwen, get them to sleep with you."

Jack pouted, but he wasn't about to give up, "You just wait 'til that cast comes off, you're not gonna know your own name when I'm finished with you."

"Promising. I will admit that much, happy now?"

"Almost. But that's not really why I'm here-"  
Ianto coughed in disbelief, "Did the captain's mind wander away from the subject of sex with the teaboy? Wow, I'm amazed!"

"Very funny, but don't get too cocky, it's not good for you."

"What do you want then, if its not a shag?"

"Brynn. She was acting strange this morning when we got to her school."

"She is related to Owen, she has half his genes, and you can't really call _him _normal. In a good way."

"I see your point, but this was different. Like she didn't want to step out the SUV. Has she said anything to you?"

He shook his head, "No. In fact, she hasn't said much to me for a couple of weeks now."

"Thanks. I'll see you tonight. I'm gonna speak to the girls."

"See you Jack, and if she does say anything, I'll tell you."

"Thanks again. Bye." Jack held up a hand by way of farewell.

--

"Hello Brynn." The three girls sniggered.

Brynn grimaced, "What are you going to do this time?"

She was getting sick of the torment she received at school. It just didn't stop, and what made it worse was that she had no friends, no one to stick up for her.

"We haven't decided yet, we decided we'd leave it 'til after school." The ringleader said, an evil tone to her soft voice.

"I'm looking forward to it."

--

"So, this is where I picked up the signals. This exact spot."  
"So what do we do now?" Gwen looked quizzically at the technological genius.

"We wait. That's all we can do."

"What if the signals are dangerous? Have you thought about that?"

"They won't be. Or at least, I think they won't. Anyway, we have our Bluetooth's. We can get in contact with Jack if need be."

"You really haven't thought this through, have you?" Gwen said wearily, leaning against a wall.

"I have so! Sort of." She pulled out her laptop and flipped it up.

"Any more signals?"

"Should be one in about thirty seconds."

"Great. I can't wait. God I wish I was in Australia." She pulled out her gun.

"Ten, nine, eight-"

"-Tosh, shut it. I can't believe I agreed to this."

As soon as Gwen stopped speaking a monstrous figure appeared out of what seemed like nowhere, but Gwen and Toshiko knew it had come through the Rift.

"Shit!"

"You can say that again!" Gwen breathed, raising her weapon.

Tosh did the same. The figure turned and the pair recoiled as they saw it's hideous face.

"Who are you?" Tosh tried.

"_I am Inateg. Where am I? What has happened to me?_" Tosh and Gwen looked at each other, the creature was telepathic.

"You're on Earth. You've been transported here by a Rift in Time and Space." Gwen said softly.

"_I'm hungry. So hungry. I need to eat. I need to get back. You must help me._" It began to advance towards Toshiko.

"What do you need us to do?"

"_I need food. I'm hungry._"It said again.

It's speed increased, it was so fast, considering its size. It reached Tosh in no time at all.

"_I need to eat._" It picked Tosh up easily, holding her in one hand.

"Tosh!" Gwen yelled, but before she had even finished, he creature had ripped Toshiko in two.

Blood poured from her mouth as she was shoved into the creature's cavernous mouth.

"Tosh!" Gwen fired six shots at it, bringing it down.

To her surprise, as the creature fell it began to dissolve. She ran forward, but it slowly faded to nothing. Toshiko Sato was dead.

--

"Jack!" Gwen saw the Captain as soon as she entered the Hub. She was shivering, her teeth chattering at the shock of what she had just seen.

"Gwen! What the hell happened? Where were you, where's Tosh?" He took her into his warm arms and she gratefully collapsed against him.

"T- Tosh is dead…"

"Are you joking? Tell me what happened, I need to know!"

"S- something came through the R- Rift. It was a cr- creature. It told us it was- was hungry. It killed Tosh, it ate her… then it dissolved."

"Shit. Shit shit shit."

"I- I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault Gwen, I promise."

He led her to the battered sofa and sat her down, "Stay here, I'm going to phone Ianto."

She nodded weakly.

--

"Jack? What do you want?" Ianto said as he hobbled to the phone.

"I need you to come to the Hub, now."

"Where's the fire?"

"Tosh has just been killed Ianto, this isn't time for jokes."

Ianto paled, "Tosh? Dead? What the hell happened?"

"Some creature that came through the Rift, Gwen killed it. I need you to make sure she's okay, I need to pick up Brynn and I don't want to leave her alone. She's on the verge of breaking down."

"I'll be there. Give me twenty minutes."

"Thanks Yan."

--

"Brynn!"

Brynn's heart sank as she turned to face the bullies, "Decided what you're going to do yet?"

"Of course." The smallest one said.

A punch was aimed at her jaw. She ducked. Another hit her in the stomach. A kick floored her. Withn twenty minutes she was covered in fresh purple-blue bruises and was sporting a split lip. She began to cry, where the hell was Jack? This was not the time for him to be late. Just as she had given up hope a tall figure appeared, greatcoat swishing behind him, looking every inch the hero he was. As soon as the bullies saw him they ran, leaving Brynn curled up on the floor.

"Brynn, what happened?!"

"Just some girls in my year, it's nothing."

"It's bloody more than nothing. Who were they?"

"No one. It's nothing, I promise."

"I'm going to tell your dad about this. This is assault Brynn."

"No! You can't tell my dad, please!"

"I should, but I won't, not at the moment, but I'm going to get this sorted out. We have to get back to the Hub."

He helped her up. She clung to him for support as he helped her to the SUV.

"What's so important anyway?"

"I should wait 'til we get back."

"Jack, tell me!"

"Tosh is dead."

Cliffie, sort of! Please R&R! Sorry about the quality of it, it is not my best work.


	20. Hate

Um, more just after Tosh's death. This is once again longer than I intented and longer than the other chapters. I kind of started it and couldn't stop. I know there's been a few chapters on this part of the story, but now Brynn's older, I'm trying to make it drag out a bit more. There is actually another story on FanFiction that goes with chapters 19 and 20. It's called **The Journal Of Brynn-Ffion Cooper. **Read it and tell me what you think. It's basically Brynn's thoughts on Tosh and her mum and stuff. And read this chapter and tell me what you think!

Enjoy!

* * *

"I love you Tosh." Brynn whispered as she cried.

She was alone in her small bedroom. Pictures and photographs covered the walls, so you could barely see the rich purple paint underneath. There were ones of her and Torchwood, her and Tosh before she came to live with her dad, her and her friends. Also, there was the picture of her with her mum the day she had been born. But today she couldn't look at them, they all held too many memories.

"Brynn Honey? Are you okay?" Owen stuck his head round the door.

He knew she wanted to be alone, but all the same he wanted to be there to help his daughter through her pain. She nodded.

"I'm fine dad. I'm okay." She managed a weak smile.

"As long as you're sure."

"I'm sure."

He left it at that, slowly walking away. Brynn could hear his soft footsteps as they entered the living room. Part of her felt like she needed him. She needed him to hold her, to comfort her and tell her that it would be okay. But the other half of her wanted to show him that she could be independent, and that she could get through this alone. She hated growing up. It just seemed to get harder and harder. She also hated getting older. Childhood naivety disappeared so quickly. Maybe then she could pretend that this had never happened.

--

"Mickey Smith."

"Captain Jack Harkness. What do you want?"

"I need you. Or at least, Torchwood does."

"Why? What happened?"

"One of our recruits…" Jack took a deep breath keep his voice level, "One of my recruits was killed. Toshiko Sato. So… so there's a vacancy here in Cardiff. Unless you want to fill it?"

"I- how?"

"She was killed by an alien that came through the Rift. She wasn't prepared, it was too late for her."

"I'll take it. Thank-you Jack. When do you need me?"

"Let's say a week?"

"A week it is then. Goodbye and, I'm sorry for what happened."

"Thank-you Mickey. Bye."

Jack hung up the phone. Well that was Tosh's position filled. He trusted Mickey, and while he may not have been the technological genius that Toshiko had been, he was still a good hacker, and always managed to get the relevant and much-needed information. With a bit of Torchwood training he would be almost perfect.

--

"So, have you found anyone to take Tosh's position yet?" There were tears in Gwen's eyes as she said the sentence.

"Yes as a matter of fact I have. His name is Mickey Smith, the boyfriend and tin dog of a certain Rose Tyler. I know him quite well. He's coming next week."

"Good."

"No it isn't." Jack aid softly.

"Tosh should be here. This is the second time she's been killed for me. And I don't think I can take it this bloody time."

"You have to Gwen, you have to stand with Torchwood, strong, united."

"But I can't. I've tried and now I'm going to fail."

"You don't have a choice. You signed up for this. Now you have to face it."

--

Owen stood in his kitchen, both hands leaning on the worktop. There were tears shining in his eyes, but he was Owen, they weren't going to fall, not when Brynn could appear at any time. The kitchen was quite bare, a couple of random photos stuck to the cream cupboards with sellotape, along with everything that you'd expect to find. He'd never been much cop at decorating, it just wasn't his scene at all. He'd painted Brynn's bedroom for her, a couple of years before. But that didn't count, not to him anyway. The rest of the flat was a dull mix of beige and cream, which, to Owen, were the same. He wasn't interested in décor. He blinked, an image of Tosh forming in his mind yet again. How could she be gone? Surely not someone as strong, as bloody _brilliant_, as her. There was never going to be someone as _right _for the job at Torchwood. It didn't matter what Jack said. He could stick it up his arse, there would never be anyone good enough to replace Toshiko Sato at Torchwood. He wouldn't let there be.

--

Ianto was sitting in the living room of his older sister Bethan's comfortable apartment. He had a mug of tea in his unusually soft hands. The only time he ever drank tea was when he was at his sister's.

"Ianto, are you even listening to me?"

Ianto looked up, his train of thought having been momentarily derailed.

"Yes. No. oh, I don't know. Sorry."

She frowned, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I've said, I'm fine."

She raised her eyebrows, "Go home Ianto, have a bath, listen to music or something, then go to bed. You look bloody shattered. It's obvious you don't want to be here."

"That's not true!" He protested weakly.

"I'm sure." She gently pulled him up and led him to her front door, "Come on. If you don't sleep sometime you'll never turn up for work tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye Bethan, I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." She hugged him tight, standing on tiptoes.

Although she was the eldest, she was a midget, as kids, Ianto had often teased her for it. But she'd always been a brilliant big sister, and she always would be.

Ianto looked back as the door closed and then headed towards his Mondeo. He unlocked it and climbed in with a melodramatic sigh. It had been one of the worst times at Torchwood that he could remember. Almost as bad as Gwen's suicide. But that was the thing about Torchwood, all of them knew it was going to ultimately result in their deaths, but none of them would ever quit. They couldn't. they'd seen so many wonderful things, amazing things. Things that no other human being, apart from them, would ever see. And it almost, _almost_, made up for the horrors of the job. And the tragedies, and all the rest of the shit they had no choice but to endure.

--

The Next Day

"Brynn-Ffion, are you paying attention?" The teacher snapped, hand on hip, thin lips pursed.

"No." Brynn muttered, clicking her pen.

This did it, the teacher's face turned scarlet with rage. Brynn had spent her entire school day being 'cheeky and insolent'. She had tested her teacher's patience for long enough.

"Brynn-Ffion Harper, get outside this classroom now! Stand outside the door and wait for me!"

"Cooper." She said as she stood up, chucking her pen down so hard it bounced and laded on the floor two feet away from her solitary desk.

"What was that?"

"My last name is Cooper." She repeated, louder this time.

"I don't care, you disobedient little girl! You have pushed this far enough!"

Brynn stormed out of the classroom, long black hair swishing behind her. According to Jack, she'd inherited her mum's quick temper and her dad's cheek, sarcasm and wit. It was not a good combination.

"Brynn? What's she done?" Jack asked.

He was on the phone to Brynn's headmistress, who was less than pleased with her.

"What hasn't she? I'm phoning you to say that she is officially excluded, and her exclusion begins at the end of the school day this afternoon. And why can't I just speak to her father? It would make this so much easier."

"Because Dr Owen Harper isn't here. Like I said." Owen was with Gwen on a Weevil hunt.

He was in an irritable mood, and Jack knew it was his way of grieving for Tosh. But, even so, if he had been there, Jack wouldn't have let him speak to the headmistress, that would have ended in disaster.

"Well, do you know of any reason why Brynn-Ffion is acting up. She isn't normally like this, she's such a pleasant girl most of the time."

"She-" Jack swallowed, did he finish this sentence?

"Yes?"

"She lost someone a few days ago. Someone she was very close to. She's still coming to terms with her death."

"oh, I'm sorry. In that case, we won't exclude Brynn-Ffion. But a couple of days of authorised absence will be allowed."

"Thank-you." Jack said gratefully, he really didn't want to see Brynn excluded.

--

"Anything happen while I was away? Someone called me on my mobile, but I wasn't really in a position to answer it, we had it cornered."

"if I'm right, it was Brynn's school."  
"Why?" Owen looked genuinely puzzled.

"She's been playing up. The bloody headmistress-"

"-God, she's a bitch and a half." Owen interrupted darkly.

"The headmistress wanted to exclude her, but I explained the situation, kind of. Anyway, she has authorised absence for two days." He finished.

"For the best."

"How did the Weevil hunt go?"

"Good. Gwen's taking it down to the Vaults now."

Jack gave a half-hearted smile, "Thank-you."

--

Gwen stood by the reinforced glass of the cell she had just put the newly caught Weevil in.

"It must be the same for you as it is for me," She murmured, "Victims of the Rift."

She received a low grunt in reply. The Weevil turned and surveyed her, eyeing her pale neck.

"And we can't get home. I've left a family behind, how about you?"

The Weevil turned away, uninterested now, it could sense no way of getting to Gwen. It's fists were clenched. She watched it for a moment as it explored the four corners of the small, gloomy cell. Gwen didn't like keeping Weevils in the Vaults, she preferred it when they could go back to the sewers, but it hadn't been possible this time. The creature had killed a human, and Jack had a policy of locking up all creatures that killed humans. If he was in one of his strange 'Jack' moods, he would sometimes lock up a Weevil if it had gone for a dog or something, but thankfully, days like that were rare.

--

That evening, Owen cooked macaroni cheese, Brynn's favourite. He knew she was deeply upset about Tosh, and he knew he needed to love her, care for her and show her that he was there. The stuff all dad's were supposed to do, but Owen wasn't too good at. Becoming a dad had been such a shock for him, and he wasn't the best at the whole father thing. His dad had walked out on his mum, him and his siblings when he was nine. Greg hadn't cared that much, he had been old enough to know that his dad was an arsehole; Jan had been too young to understand why daddy wasn't there any more, but she had gotten used to it pretty quickly. Owen, however, had been at the age where he had worshipped his dad. He had missed him so much, and when he had realised that he was never coming back, he had grown to hate him. His dad had been a crap father, and he'd taught Owen nothing to help him now. He was on his own, in at the deep end. He could have asked Gwen, but her daughter had grown up in an environment with two loving parents, and no death. It had been easy.

"Are you alright Brynn?"

Brynn scowled, "Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine!"

"Calm down." Owen warned quietly.

"No! I hate you, I hate Jack, I hate Gwen, I hate Yan and I really really really hate Tosh!"

She stood up, knocking her plate onto the floor in the process. Yellow sauce spread over the pale cream lino. She didn't pay any attention, just stormed up to her room. Owen could hear her chucking things at the walls, but he didn't follow. Instead he picked up the plate of food, put the leftovers in the bin and put the plate in the dishwasher. He continued to eat his in silence. All that he could hear were more objects hitting the wall and Brynn's frustrated screams. He had unintentionally managed to muck that one up.

--


	21. Stronger Than This

This is quite short compared to the last few chapters, sorry. Also, it has been_ ages _since I updated this. But I was writing a load of other stuff, and then I was busy and then my teachers gave me a really ridiculous amount of bloody homework. Okay, I'll stop spewing excuses. This chapter is set about a month or so after Tosh's death. It might be good to read **The Journal Of Brynn-Ffion Cooper** if you haven't already. It gives an insight into Brynn's feelings over Tosh's death, and how she feels towards everytging else.

Anyway, this is angsty. Please R&R, I'll give you free hugs.

* * *

"Just sit there and keep watch on that screen for Weevil sightings. If you see a weevil, tell me. The coms are on." Jack said to Brynn before he headed to the Boardroom for a meeting.

"Yeah, whatever." Brynn sighed, fingers drumming on the desk.

She didn't want to be at the Hub, she had been forced to come by Owen. He was doing all he could to make sure she was with him at all times. But Brynn wasn't allowed in the Boardroom during meetings; this was a rule of Jack's, a particularly strict one. No one knew his reasons, but no one went against him.

She was scribbling in her diary, lost in her thoughts, when a high pitched beeping brought her back to reality. She peered at the screen, there was a Weevil slap bang in the middle of Splott. Well where else was it going to be? Should she tell Jack? Did he really have the right to order her around? _She _wasn't his employee, his recruit. No, she wouldn't tell anyone. Instead, she would find it herself. How difficult could capturing one Weevil be? Her dad did it on a regular basis. Okay, this was the type of spontaneity that had killed Toshiko, but this was different. For one thing, she knew what she was up against, Tosh hadn't. her mind was made up. She made sure that she had her mobile in her pocket, picked up the menacing looking hand-cuffs and the Weevil spray lying randomly on Gwen's desk, disabled the CCTV, and slipped out, unnoticed.

---

"Right, that's everything. Let's get back to work." Jack clapped his hands and stood up as Owen tidied away his presentation on Weevil sexuality.

"Good, that was making me feel slightly sick." Ianto muttered so just Gwen could hear him.

She laughed, pushing back her chair. He gathered up the empty coffee mugs cluttering the paper-strewn table Mickey silently walked out of the room. As far as Ianto could tell, Mickey didn't talk much. Jack said coming to Torchwood had brought back memories of someone. Someone he had lost. As far as he was concerned however, that could mean anything.

"Shit!" He heard Jack shout.

He, Gwen and Owen legged it out of the Boardroom to the main Hub area. Jack's ashen face and Mickey's confused expression greeted them.

"Where the fuck is my daughter?" Owen ran a frantic hand through his hair.

"Owen, calm down." Jack warned.

"Why the bloody hell should I? Thanks to you, and your apparently _brilliant_ ideas, Brynn is fucking missing. Way to bloody go!"

"We'll find her, it'll be okay."

"We'd better." Owen snarled.

"Gwen, Ianto, into the SUV with me, Mickey, stay here, make sure he-" He pointed roughly at Owen, "Doesn't do anything stupid."

"You just fucking wait."

---

Brynn was panicking slightly now. She had got to Splott, but she hadn't properly anticipated just how much danger that she had put herself in before. And she was completely alone. She couldn't call her dad or Jack or anyone, they would kill her, that was for certain. But she was in mortal peril. The weevil lazily turned it's head, sniffing the air. Brynn swallowed. This was it. She was surely a goner, whatever she did. The creature took a slow step forward, then another, swiftly gaining momentum.

"Crap."

It stopped for a second, emitting a low growl. She closed her eyes; why the hell did she have to be so damn stubborn? If she would just have listened to her dad, she wouldn't be so completely and utterly screwed. Her mobile received a text, vibrating against her leg. The Weevil noticed this, and pounced. Brynn screamed as she was dragged to the ground, desperately trying to defend herself, finding courage and strength she didn't know she had.

"Tosh." She whispered.

---

Jack was driving the sleek black SUV, his jaw clenched, anger etched into every line on his deceivingly youthful face. Ianto and Gwen were staring through the tinted glass, looking for any sign of Brynn.

"Jack, I see her!" Ianto announced frantically.

Gwen followed his line of vision, "Shit!"

"Stop, stop the bloody car now!" Ianto was ready to rush out even before the captain had braked sharply.

Just before the SUV was fully stopped, he was running towards Brynn, both Jack and Gwen close behind him. The Weevil turned at the sudden commotion, blood dripping sickeningly from it's open mouth. Jack pulled out his loyal Webley pistol and fired a single, well-aimed bullet. It entered the bizarre creature's almost humanoid skull, splintering it. The noise it made was strangely satisfying as it fell backwards with a solid thud, dead. They dashed to Brynn.

"Get her into the SUV now, she needs a doctor, we need Owen!" Jack yelled.

The other two didn't need telling twice, they half carried-half dragged her semi-conscious form into the vehicle.

---

"Owen, get your arse here now!" Jack ordered urgently.

They had laid Brynn on the autopsy table, because it had been nearest, silently glad for the first time that they had never had Tosh's body, and so no autopsy had been carried out on the technological genius. Owen dashed over, rolling up the sleeves of his sporty purple top and pulling on white latex gloves. His mouth fell open is shock as he saw the state of his daughter.

"Dad…" She murmured, eyes flickering.

This was all it took for him to switch back into doctor mode.

"Brynn, don't talk Sweetheart, it's gonna be okay, just stay awake, come on."

He grabbed a handful of pressure dressings and put them over her many severe wounds. He had to stop the bloody bleeding or she was going to die, and he couldn't let that happen.

"Hold that." He instructed Jack, who did as asked without speaking.

Brynn was in a bad way, that was obvious. Gwen was biting her nails, seemingly oblivious to the blood, sticky on her dainty hands. Ianto was standing slightly apart from her, his expression grave. It wasn't looking good.

"Can you save her?" Jack asked bluntly, fighting his emotions.

"Maybe, I don't know." He sounded unbelievably broken.

"Please hold on Brynn." Ianto whispered.

She couldn't die like this, not Brynn-Ffion Cooper. She was going to fight 'til the end, she had to. She was stronger than this.

* * *

What did you think? Good? Crap? Needs improvement? Please please R&R, I need constructive critism.


	22. Love

I hate this, I absolutely loathe it, and I'm not sure why. Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism not only appreciated but needed. This is the aftermath of Brynn's attack, it's shorter than the last few chapters. Tell me what you think.

* * *

It was a week since Brynn's attack and what should have been the end of her suspension from school, but instead she lay comatose in one of the small rooms branching off from the Med Bay. Owen didn't spend a lot of time with her. Not just being her dad anyway. But he was an amazing doctor, and it was now that the team truly appreciated his skills. He had done everything he could to save her, but now they all just had to play the waiting game. They all knew that Brynn might not wake up, but none of them could bring themselves to admit it.

"How is she?" Jack asked as he saw Owen emerging from the small room after doing hourly obs.

"The same. No better, no worse, no sign that she's any closer to waking up." He heaved a sigh.

"She will. You know Brynn, she doesn't give up easily."  
"That's what we thought about her mum." Owen said quietly.

"Trust me and believe in her. Gwen came out of her coma, she can do the same."

"Can she? It's been a week. Nothing has changed. Her GCS is three. It's serious."  
"And I'm not denying that, but you have to have faith in her."

He swallowed, "You make it seem so easy."  
"It is, just trust me." Jack put a hand on his shoulder, providing the little comfort he could give to the mixed up father.

---

Ianto was spending the evening away from Torchwood and the Hub. It was his sister's birthday, and he and his family were at his mum's, celebrating. Or at least, the others were, he was sitting, trying to disguise his pain and worry.

"Hey Yan, are you okay?" Bethan asked, moving away from her conversation with their eldest brother, Callan.  
"Why?" She frowned.

"Something happened a week or so ago, a friend's daughter got hurt. I've just had a lot to deal with in the last few months. I'm sorry." He forced a smile.

She hugged him, "It'll be okay yeah, it'll all work out."

"I hope so," He stood up, "Look, I'm going. Say my goodbyes to people for me, would you?"

After a second's hesitation, she nodded, "Bye Ianto. I'll call you sometime. Love you."  
"Love you too Bethan." He headed towards the front door.

---

"Gwen, what is the matter with you at the moment?" George asked his partner as they were supposed to be sharing a romantic dinner and bottle of red wine.

"Nothing. Just, stuff. Work and things."

"You know, that's what you always say. I'm starting to get sick of it."

"I know, but it's all there is to say at the moment. It's just everything. I can't do this, it's so bloody hard."

George wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm here for you, remember that."

"I always do. I just want to go home. More than ever."

"You always talk about going home. What does it mean? Where is home?"

"Somewhere that doesn't exist. Not in this universe, anyway."

He shook his head, "I think you've had enough to drink." He gently slid the wine glass from her hand.

He didn't fight, she just stood up and headed through to the living room. She picked up her book. As she began to read, George sighed and began to clear the table. He loved Gwen so much it hurt, but she could be so frustrating. He wanted to help her and comfort her, but he had no idea how to, or even what he was comforting her about.

---

Jack sat on the seat beside Brynn's bed and held her pale hand. She looked so vulnerable lying there. So much so that he was finding it extremely difficult to be angry with her. He knew he should be furious that she could be so irresponsible, but he couldn't be. It was obvious she had paid the price for her actions. She would be a lot more careful and a lot less stubborn in future. He was lost in his own thoughts, not aware of his gently flowing tears splashing on her expressionless face. He still didn't notice when she slowly blinked.

"D… Dad?" She whispered.

Jack jumped, shocked, "Brynn? It's me, it's Jack."

"What happened? Oh hell, the Weevil…" She tried to sit up as it came flooding back to her but instead winced in pain.

"It's okay. We killed it. We took you back to the Hub. Your dad… Owen saved your life. You were in such a bad way. We all thought you were going to die."

"I was so bloody stupid! I can't believe I did something so reckless. I could have ended up like Tosh. Where's my dad? Is he here?" Brynn began to cry as she realised the implications of what she had done.

"He's here. He's been here for this whole week, he hasn't even thought about going home."

"A week? Please tell me that's a joke."

"You were in a coma for that long. It's broken him you know."  
"But…"

"But don't say it. I don't want to hear it. Explain to him."

Suddenly he stood up and left the room, leaving Brynn tired and bewildered. He didn't return. Instead, Owen did.

"Brynn, oh my God." He pulled her into a hug, trying not to start crying.

"Dad, I'm so sorry," She whispered into his shoulder, "I was stupid."

"You weren't, you were upset. I'm sorry too. I've been a bastard since Tosh's death. I guess it's 'cause… 'Cause."

He wanted so much to say that he loved Tosh, but he couldn't bring himself to, it was something best left buried in the past.

"Because what?"

"Just nothing. Come on you," He forced a smile, "Let's concentrate on getting better."

She smiled back, "I love you daddy."

---

"Gwen, it's me, it's Jack-"  
"I know it's you. The accent kinda gave it away. What?"

"Brynn's gonna be okay. She's awake. She's talking to her dad at the moment."

"Thank God," She breathed a sigh of relief, "I was getting worried. But she's okay, or she will be. Thank fuck."

"It's the best news we've had in a while." He grinned.

"Look Jack, I have to go. Tell her I love her."

Later, Jack spoke to Ianto, turning up unexpectedly at his flat. for once, things in Torchwood seemed to be looking up. What could go wrong now?


	23. Moving On

Hello people!!!! Chapter 23 is FINALLY written and up! I apoligise profusely for the lateness of it. I had major writer's block, especially when it came to this story. Oh, Series 2 and Children Of Earth didn't happen! Sorry again, please R&R Next chapter up sometime in the next two weeks hopefully.

Shannen x

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go back to school today?" Owen asked for the sixth time.

Brynn knotted her tie, "It's now or never. I'll be okay dad, trust me."

Owen wanted to, but there was something nagging him at the back of his mind. He had become increasingly protective, and this would be the first time he'd let her out of his sight.

"I'll have my phone on all day, okay? Be careful." He swallowed.

She was still covered in bruises and cuts from the attack, but she'd done her best to disguise them.

"Dad, would you just stop worrying? What's the worst that can happen?" He opened his mouth to answer but she cut across him, "On second thoughts, don't answer that. Can we go now."

He sighed and nodded, "Come on then." He picked up his car keys and her school bag and they stepped out the front door.

---

"Is Owen in yet?" Jack asked Ianto as the latter entered his office to hand him a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

"He's dropping Brynn off at school. He'll be here soon, unless he goes AWOL."

"No! He will now you've said that. It's good he's finally let her go back. She wanted to get it over with."

"But is it good for him?" Ianto said this very quietly, so Jack had to stop breathing to hear it.

He stepped out of the small room, leaving the captain to ponder over his words.

Mickey sat at his Workstation, computer buzzing, sullen look on his face. The Cardiff lifestyle, no, the Torchwood lifestyle. It was harder than he'd ever thought it would be. And Brynn's attack. He sighed, wasn't this what he'd wanted? A chance to share some of the Doctor and Rose's glory? It wasn't all as good as it had seemed. He didn't think he would ever understand just what drove them day in day out. He sighed as Ianto passed him a coffee.

"Thanks."

"No problem. If you see Owen tell him Jack wants him in his office."

Mickey nodded, "No problem."

Gwen entered the Hub, a smile on her face. She was now officially engaged, George had proposed to her the night before over a candlelit dinner. She was going to get married! At the moment, everything seemed to be going well, and she hoped that was how it would stay. Her smile, however, vanished as soon as she sat down to the pile of Admin. Jack had left her. She groaned, she was going to be doing paperwork forever!

---

Brynn took a deep breath as she stepped out of the car and into the playground. She turned and flashed a false smile in the direction of her dad, knowing if she didn't he'd never leave her and go to work. She knew he was scared about leaving her on her own, and the truth was, she was scared to be back at school. But she knew she'd cope, she had to.

---

It was lunchtime when Jack finally decided he couldn't stand it anymore. The silence, the glancing at the clock, the smiles, frowns, the general lack of work being done. He emerged from his office, pulling on his greatcoat. He clapped his hands to get his team's attention.

"That is it! Everybody out, we're going for fish and chips!"

The team exchanged some raised eyebrow looks, but did as ordered, knowing it was just easier that way.

Twenty minutes later, all five of them were crammed into a tiny restaurant devoid of all life except from them and the sullen looking waiter who took their orders with a sneer and a grunt. They were waiting to eat, no-one talking. Jack sighed, this was not how he'd wanted it to go. He clapped again.

"People, I treat you to lunch, and all you do is sit there. Gwen, what is the smile for? You've been wearing it all day, and I want to know why."

"Well…" Gwen grinned, flashing her engagement ring, "George proposed!" She squeaked.

Immediately, congratulations rang out from all directions, making her flush with pleasure.

"I'm happy for you Gwen," Ianto smiled at her, "We all are. Just don't forget to put our names down on the invite list."

Gwen's happy news managed to change the atmosphere, and everyone looked brighter. Even Owen was managing to find enough strength to tease her mercilessly, as per normal. It seemed that now Brynn had recovered, and Mickey had finally become a true part of the team, things were starting to move on, and the pain of losing Tosh, although it would never disappear completely, was starting to fade at long last.

---

"Brynn, good to have you back." Her English teacher greeted her with a smile and handed her her jotter.

Mr Daniels was the only teacher she actually liked in this hell-hole of a school, and the only teacher who seemed to actually like her. Brynn loved English because it was the one subject where she could just forget, and where she could let her imagination take over. It was Mr Daniels who had suggested to her the idea of keeping a journal, a book that now never left her side, though nobody would ever get to read it, not even her dad, not even Jack.

As school went, it hadn't been as bad as she'd thought it would. In fact, she felt slightly better now she could concentrate on schoolwork, and catching up on what she had missed. Although, there at the pit of her stomach, was the fear of what would happen after school. So far, she hadn't given the bullies an opportunity to get their hands on her, but after school was harder, it was nearly impossible. She was for it.

---

"Jack, dammit, I'll have to pick Brynn up soon," Owen shot the Captain a resentful look, "Can't someone else go?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, everyone else is busy. And you're best for the job. Look, you go find out what the signals were with Gwen, I'll pick Brynn up when it's time. She'll be fine with me."

The doctor sighed, "Fine. I know. Three forty-five, don't forget."

He received a winning smile that did nothing for his confidence in Jack remembering his daughter.

"I won't."

He was waved through the heavy cog-wheel door.

As soon as he was gone, Jack's smile disappeared. There was a reason he didn't want Owen to pick Brynn up. As far as he knew, and Owen didn't, Brynn was still being bullied. And he was keen to sort it out without Owen ever finding out, for Brynn's sake.

---

* * *

So what did you think??? Please R&R, I shall loves you forever!


End file.
